Avatar The Last Airbender: What If?
by MajorRockStar
Summary: Avatar the Last Airbender: What If? When 11 year old Zuko is banished alongside his mother, they flee to her closest friend, Kya of the Southern Water Tribe. To Ursa's dismay, she is dead, but Chief Hakoda accepts them into the tribe. 5 years later, Zuko, Sokka, and Katara discover Aang the Avatar. They travel across the world, to train him to defeat Ozai. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**PrettyBender: Okay so this is Avatar The Last Airbender: What If, I was writing it on my sister's account, YAY! Productions and now i'm transferring it to my account and then continuing it, ok? Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Introduction:_

Five years ago, eleven year old Zuko followed his mother in her banishment, refusing to leave her side. Iroh accompanied them in transport to the Southern Water Tribe in search for an old friend of Ursa's. Unfortunately, when they got there, they learned she had passed on in a Fire Nation raid. In the kindness of Ursa's friend's widower's heart, he let Iroh, Ursa, and young Prince Zuko stay with him and his two children, Katara and Sokka. And this is where we shall begin...

Zuko sat near the bay as he watched the ship that sailed him to the Water Nation sail off. A tear rolled down his cheek as he recalled what had just happen.  
"Zuko," His mother's kind voice had woken him up. "Remember everything I did was because I loved you."  
"Mom?" He asked as he sat up. She hugged him and took off down the hall. "Mom wait!" Zuko shot up and chased after his mother.  
"No Zuko! Go back to bed, I must leave now but remember I love you," Ursa told him.  
"Mom what's going on?" He demanded.  
"I've been...banished, but it'll be alright," She whispered.  
"What? No! Where are you going?" Zuko cried.  
"The Southern Water Tribe. I have a friend there who will help me," Ursa smiled.  
"I want to come with you!"  
Ursa paused then her eyes grew wide as she saw her husband approach.  
"Ursa, you have been banished! Leave the Fire Nation at once!" Ozai shouted at her.  
"Father, how could you?" Zuko jumped in between his mother and father.  
"She's been banished on your accord Zuko!" Ozai smirked.  
"Wha-?" Zuko stammered.  
"Now go back to bed and forget what you've seen," Ozai commanded his son.  
"No! What's going on?" Zuko demanded.  
"If you do not leave you to shall be banished!" Ozai stared down his son.  
"Fine!" Zuko stood his ground.  
"No!" Ursa shouted and tried shield her son.  
"You are to much like your mother. Azula on the other hand is a prodigy," The firelord boasted.  
Anger began to boil with in Zuko and in a rage he fire bended at his own father, "I HATE YOU!"  
Ozai smirked and side stepped his son's blow, "Foolish boy," In a flash he shot fire towards Zuko, blasting his left eye!  
"Ahhh!" Zuko doubled over, clutching his eye.  
"Monster!" Ursa grabbed Zuko and ran.

As Urse approached the docks, Iroh, Ozai's brother, stood there. "Iroh, please we need transport to the Southern Water Tribe. My friend Kya will help us from there," She looked down at her crying son.  
"What happened?" Iroh said as he took Zuko from Ursa's arms and led them up to the boat.  
"It's Ozai, he's gone insane," She cried.  
"I see," Iroh nodded, "I will accompany the both of you to ensure your safety."  
"Thank you," Ursa whispered.

As the ship sailed towards the Southern Water Tribe, Zuko sat on deck overlooking the cool ocean waves splashing up on deck.  
"Zuko, how is your eye?" His mother walked over to him.  
"It's fine," He turned around and faced Ursa, showing his patched up eye.  
"Zuko, you know I love you, right?" Her warm soothing smile made Zuko feel a little better.  
"I know Mom," He smirked.  
Ursa stepped closer and began tickling Zuko. He couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You know when we get there I'll get us some turtle ducks. We will feed them every day."  
"And drink tea," Iroh said as he plodded over to them. "We are approaching the tribe."  
"Okay, raise the surrender flag. We want them to know we're friendly," Ursa instructed Iroh.  
"Of course," He nodded.

When the boat anchored, Ursa, Zuko, and Iroh approached and greeted a small squad of men.  
"I am Chief Hakoda, who are you?" A man in his late twenties announced to them.  
"I am Ursa, wife to Fire Lord Ozai. I seek refuge from him," Ursa bowed, "This is my son, Zuko and my brother-in-law, General Iroh."  
"And you believe the three of you can stay here?" Hakoda mocked.  
"I am half water nation and I am a good friend with Kya, may I speak with her?" Ursa asked.  
"Kya is dead, your people killed her!" Hakoda retorted.  
The shock on Ursa's face must have said it all.  
"Come with me," Hakoda gestured for the three of them to follow him.

When they went to Hakoda's tent, Ursa explained everything what had happened. She even began to cry when Hakoda told her the circumstances of Kya's death. He told her how he and Kya were married and had two children, Sokka and Katara. After a long conversation, Hakoda had decided that they could stay. Ursa thanked him a thousand times over and went to tell Zuko the news.

"Zuko?" She walked around and saw him sitting by the boat. "Guess what, we're staying here!" Ursa rejoiced.  
"What? Why?" Zuko looked at his mom with tear stayed eyes.  
"Zuko please, this is our new start, and your Uncle Iroh is staying with us," She encouraged.  
"Alright," Zuko nodded.  
"I'll need you inside to change your clothes in a minute, okay?"  
"Okay," He nodded.  
As Ursa left a young girl approached, "Hi! I'm Katara," She smiled.  
"Good for you," Zuko replied.  
"What's your name?" Katara asked.  
"Zuko," He answered curtly.  
Then a boy about Zuko's age ran up to them. "Hey Katara! Who's your friend?" He questioned.  
"Sokka, this is Zuko," She grinned at the introduction.  
"Why is his face cut?" Sokka asked.  
Katara shrugged and looked at Zuko, "Why is your face cut?"  
Then Zuko turned on them. He lunged at Katara pulling out his Earth Nation knife and put it at her throat! "You ever mention my scar again and I will cut you to pieces!" Just as he began yelling threats, Ursa ran over.  
"Zuko! No! Stop!" She ran over to them. "Come we have to go and change our clothes now," She took her son's hand and guided him over to a tent.  
"You look about my son's size you can use his clothes, and you..." Hakoda paused. "You can use Kya's clothes. I'm not using them," He sighed as he said his wife's name.  
"Thank you," Ursa nodded.

While Ursa was helping Zuko change, Katara came running in. "Can I help?" She said as she ran over to half-dressed Zuko.  
"No! Get out!" He shouted as he tried to cover his chest.  
"But..." The nine year old's lip began to quiver.  
"Can you get him a coat?" Ursa smiled.  
"Yes!" Katara jumped up and ran over to a coat rack, "This is Sokka's favorite one, he won't mind!"  
"Thank you." Zuko muttered.  
"Can I button you up?"  
"No!" Zuko pulled away from her.  
"Oh," Katara whispered.  
"Yes," Ursa corrected.  
"Thank you!" Katara perfectly buttoned Zuko's coat then ran over and got him some mittens, "Wanna play now?"  
"Zuko would love to play," Ursa laughed at Katara's helpfulness.  
"I would?" Zuko looked at his mom.  
"Yes you would," She nodded.

_And this is the brand new start of a new life for Zuko, Ursa and Iroh, living humble lives as a part of the Water Nation. Now join them in an unforgettable journey, Avatar The Last Air Bender: What If?_


	2. Episode One: The Boy In The Iceberg

**PrettyBender: ****Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar (I wish I did) but I don't ^_^ Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this.  
**

* * *

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.  
My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.  
A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.

* * *

Sokka, Zuko, and Katara were on another fishing trip.  
"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn guys, this is how you catch a fish," Sokka smirked.

Katara leaned over the canoe and elbowed Zuko. "Look," She whispered and pointed to the fish swimming in circles. Katara removed her mitts and began to bend. In a floating globe of water, it rose up and a fish swam around inside. "Sokka look!" She rejoiced.  
"Shhh! Katara if you and Zuko were any louder it'd be long gone. Mmmmm I can already smell it cooking!" Sokka licked his lips.  
"But I haven't said a word since we set out!" Zuko sighed.  
"Shh!" Sokka growled.  
"Sokka look," Katara whispered as she struggled to retain the fish in the water globe.  
Sokka turned around to face Zuko and Katara. He smirked and arched his spear. As he went for the shot the water burst drenching both him and Zuko.  
"Jeez Katara, you know I hate getting wet!" Zuko shuddered.  
"Blame Sokka, he burst my bubble and let dinner swim off!" She complained.  
"Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?" Sokka whined.  
"It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's-" Katara started when Sokka intervened.  
"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself," Sokka rolled his eyes.  
"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water," Katara retorted.  
Sokka was to busy to listen to his sister for he was making muscles and looking at his reflection.  
"Um guys..." Zuko pointed to a bunch of icebergs ahead.  
They all jumped into action trying not to panic.  
"Watch out! Go left! Go left!" Katara screamed.  
As they tried to avoid getting crushed in a leap of faith they all pounced onto an ice burg.  
"You call that left?" Katara growled.  
"You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice," Sokka replied.  
"Guys chill, we have to do something," Zuko tried to separate the siblings.  
"Why didn't you just melt the ice burgs Zuko?!" Katara shouted.  
"Well excuse me, Miss Bossy Pants!" Zuko rolled his eyes.  
"I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up," Sokka sneered.  
"True," Zuko shrugged.  
"You boys are the most sexist, immature, nut brained..." Katara began to shout every insult at the boys she could think of.  
"You should be thankful when me and mom moved in you had more "you" time," Zuko retorted.  
"Well you little ungrateful pig!" Katara yelled.  
"Uh...Guys?" Sokka pointed to a giant ice burg cracking above them.  
"Ugh! I still do plenty of stuff, like the laundry! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!" Katara was clearly unfinished.  
"Katara! Settle down!" Zuko said as he noticed the cracking ice.  
"No, that's it. I'm done helping you boys. From now on, you're on your own! Both of you!" Katara growled. She began a screaming fit and the giant iceberg above them split and pushed their smaller ice burg away.  
"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara," Sokka nodded.  
"Did I do that?" Katara stared.  
"Yup. Congratulations," Zuko nodded.  
They all leaned over to see the damage. The water began to glow blue. A giant glowing iceberg lifted itself out of the water, and as it began to settle Katara walked over to check it out. As she peered into the ice she saw the figure of a boy!  
"There's a boy in there! He's alive! We have to help him," Katara pointed.  
"Stand back!" Zuko shouted. With deep sighs he took position and then BOOM he shot fire towards the sphere. A bright light shot into the sky but Zuko and Katara started running towards it.  
"Katara! Zuko! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" Sokka shouted.  
They both ignored him and ran over to the young bald boy with glowing tattooed arrows on his head.  
"Stop!" Sokka raised his spear.  
The boy stopped glowing and appeared to pass out. He lunged forward and collapsed on Katara.  
"Whoa!" Zuko ran over and helped Katara hold the boy. Zuko turned the boy over and a light breeze chilled the air. The boy began to wake up. "What's your name kid?" Zuko clearly went straight to the point.  
"Aang," He whispered. Then he looked at Katara, "I need to ask you something."  
"What?" She smiled.  
"Please come closer." Aang whispered.  
"What is it?" Katara looked at Zuko with 'Do you think he's alright?'  
"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" Aang asked her sounding more upbeat.  
"Uh...Sure. I guess," Katara shrugged.  
Aang airbended himself to his feet. Zuko and Katara exchanged glances.  
"Ahhh!" Sokka shouted.  
"What's going on here?" Aang questioned.  
"You tell us! How did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?" Sokka poked Aang on the head with his spear.  
Aang shrugged and batted away the spear, "I'm not sure," Then a low growl rang through the icy weather. Aang jumped up and flew over to a giant beast. "Appa! Are you all right? Wake up buddy."  
Zuko, Katara, and Sokka walked around an icey bend and to there surprise a giant monster was licking Aang in the face.  
"Haha! You're okay!" Aang laughed.  
Appa stood up and shook off exposing his six legs and he too started to fly.  
"What is that thing?" Zuko asked as he shielded Katara from it.  
"This is Appa, my flying bison."  
"Right. And this is Katara my flying sister," Sokka said sarcastically.  
Zuko snickered.  
Aang was about to reply when he realized Appa was about to sneeze. Just as Aang ducked Appa sneezed all over Sokka.  
"Ewww! Aahh!" Sokka whined.  
"Stop, drop and roll," Zuko laughed.  
Sokka obeyed and began rolling around in the snow.  
"Don't worry. It'll wash out," Aang remarked.  
"Ugh!" Sokka shuddered.  
"So, do you guys live around here?" Aang asked.  
"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy," Sokka replied.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye," Katara rolled her eyes.  
"Excuse me," Zuko rolled his eyes.  
"Minus you," Sokka nodded.  
Aang gave an innocent look towards Sokka.  
"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka, and the scary one is Zuko, a friend of ours," Katara smiled, "And I'm Katara."  
"You mean your boyfriend," Sokka teased.  
"Zuko is not my boyfriend!" Katara snapped.  
"Well you two live together," He laughed.  
"We all live together and he's not your boyfriend!" Katara yelled.  
"Hey, I'm not anyone's boyfriend!" Zuko cut it into the conversation.  
"Okay then, A... aaaahhhh... ahhhhhh... aaah aaah aaah AAAAAAACHOOOO!" Aang sneezed ten feet into the air.  
"You just sneezed... and flew ten feet in the air," Sokka pointed.  
"Really? It felt higher that that," Aang commented.  
"You're an airbender!" Katara gasped.  
"Sure am," Aang smiled.  
"Giant light beams... flying bison... airbenders... I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka said looking around nervously. He turned to walk away but they were all stranded on that tiny little iceberg.  
"Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift," Aang stated as he airbended himself onto Appa's head, grabbing ahold of the reins.  
"We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Katara said she climbed onto Appa.  
"Oh, no... I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster," Sokka pointed.  
"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before you freeze to death?" Katara smart mouthed.  
"I don't know if this is safe," Zuko said as he reluctantly climbed on.  
Sokka sighed and climbed aboard as well.  
"Okay. First time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" Aang explained. Appa stood up and climbed into the water and began to swim for it. "Come on, Appa. Yip yip."  
"Wow. That was truly amazing," Sokka smirked.  
"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see," Aang nodded as he made a flying motion with his hand, but he kinda paused and began to stare at Katara with a big smile on his face.  
"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked.  
"Oh...I was smiling?" Aang asked.  
Zuko and Sokka exchanged glances and Sokka let out a moan.  
Zuko scooted closer to Katara and whispered in her ear. "I don't trust him Katara."  
"Why not?" Katara whispered back.  
"I don't like the way he stares at you. He's trouble."  
"Jealous?" She said smugly.  
"No. I'm just...looking out for your well being," Zuko nodded.  
"Oh really? Could've fooled me," Katara said as she crawled over to wear Aang was sitting. "Hey," Katara said to Aang.  
"Hey. Whatcha thinkin' about?" He asked her.  
"I guess I was wondering – you being an airbender and all – if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar," She smiled.  
"Uhh... no. I didn't know him... I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry," Aang said sounding nervous.  
"Okay. Just curious. Goodnight," Katara said with a shrug.  
"Sleep tight," Aang whispered.

Aang began to toss and turn as he slept. He dreamed he was in a storm trying to control the rains as they began to fall. He started to lose consciousness!  
Suddenly, Aang's eyes and markings glow white. He puts his hands together and he freezes himself and Appa in a huge ball of ice.

"Aang! Aang, wake up! It's okay. We're in the village now. Come on, get ready. Everyone is waiting to meet you," Katara smiled.  
Aang put a hooded shirt on and Katara grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the village.  
Aang bowed in a friendly manner and everyone bowed back.  
"Aang meet our village," Katara beamed.  
An old woman and a woman in her mid thirties came to him.  
"Mom!" Zuko ran over and hugged the younger woman.  
"Hey Gran Gran, Aunt Ursa!" Katara smiled.  
"Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked.  
"Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandsons found you," Gran Gran smiled at the Zuko, Sokka and Katara.  
"'Extinct'?" Aang asked.  
"Aang, this is my grandmother," Katara grinned. "And this is Aunt Ursa, Zuko's mom."  
"Call me Gran Gran," The old woman smiled.  
"Aunt Ursa is fine," Ursa replied.  
Aang smiled at them.  
"What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this," Sokka asked.  
"It's not for stabbing. It's for airbending," Aang corrected him as he opened his glider.  
"So it's magic?" Zuko asked.  
"Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly," Aang smirked.  
"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly," Sokka sneered.  
"Check again!" Aang laughed and launched himself into the air.  
All the villagers began to cheer.  
Aang looked down and saw Katara smiling, as he clearly wasn't paying attention he crashed into Sokka and Zuko's watch tower.  
"Oof!" Aang moaned.  
"The watchtower!" Zuko and Sokka yelled.  
"That was amazing," Katara murmured stunned as she helped Aang to his feet.  
"Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, Zuko's a firebender, together you guys can just waste time all day long," Sokka sneered.  
"You're guys are benders?!" Aang rejoiced.  
"Yeah, what about it?" Zuko scoffed.  
"Well... sort of. Not yet," Katara grinned.  
"All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores," Ursa and Gran Gran led Katara away.  
"I told you! He's the real thing, I finally found a bender to teach me!" Katara rejoiced.  
"Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy," Ursa said.  
"But he's special. I can tell. I sense he's filled with much wisdom," She glowed.

* * *

"Now men, it is important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" Sokka insructed mostly toddlers.

"I gotta pee!" One of them cried.  
"Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks." Sokka explained.  
"But I really gotta go." he whined.  
"Okay... who else has to go?" Zuko laughed.  
All the boys raised their hands and scampered off.

"Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago," Katara asked the boys.  
"Try the bathroom," Zuko shrugged.  
Just as he said it Aang came out of their tiny igloo outhouse. "Wow everything freezes in there."  
All the kids started to laugh.  
"Gross," Katara muttered.

All the kids started to play on Appa as their own playground.  
"Stop! Stop it right now! What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on," Sokka growled to Aang.  
Zuko cringed at the word War.  
"What war? What are you talking about?" Aang said as he jumped off of Appa.  
"You're kidding, right?" Sokka stared at Aang.  
"PENGUIN!" Aang took off to catch the little guy.  
"He's kidding right?" Zuko scoffed.

"Aang?" Katara followed by Zuko walked over to a beach loaded with penguins.  
"Haha! Hey, come on little guy. Wanna go sledding?" Aang laughed and fell face flat into the snow. "Oof! Heh heh, I have a way with animals," Aang said.  
"Hahaha... Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me waterbending," Katara said.  
"You got a deal! Just one little problem. I'm an airbender, not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?" Aang asked.  
"No. You're looking at the only waterbender on the whole South Pole," Zuko pointed to Katara who looked like she was going to cry.  
"This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master water. What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you," Aang suggested.  
"Maybe. But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time."  
"It's not exactly 'turn right at the second glacier.' It's on the other side of the world," Zuko commented.  
"But you forget: I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole. Katara, we're gonna find you a master!"  
"That's...I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before," Katara said uncertainly.  
"Well, you think about it. But in the meantime, can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?" Aang asked.  
"Okay, listen closely my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe." Katara tossed a small fish to Aang and he was instantly surrounded by a hoard of penguins.  
Katara and Aang began catching penguins and going sledding.  
"Come on Zuko! Have some fun for a change!" Katara giggled.  
Zuko shrugged and joined in.  
"Whoa... what is that?" Aang said as he got up and went to a fire navy ship frozen in the ice.  
"A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people," Katara sighed.  
"Not all Fire Nation is bad," Zuko muttered under his breathe.  
Aang and Zuko approached the ship but Katara stayed back.  
"Aang, Zuko, stop! We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby trapped," Katara shouted at them.  
"If you wanna be a bender, you have to let go of fear," Aang said to her.  
"This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks," Katara explained to them as she caught up.  
"Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any war," Aang told her. "Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?" Zuko looked at him as if he were crazy.  
"I don't know... a few days, maybe?" he replied.  
"I think it was more like a hundred years!" Katara stared at him in shock.  
"What? That's impossible. Do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you?" He mocked.  
"Think about it. The war is a century old. You don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation," Zuko said.  
"A hundred years! I can't believe it." Aang said shocked.  
"I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this," Katara said with a smile.  
"I did get to meet you," He smiled in a trance.  
"Come on. Let's get out of here," Katara blushed.  
"Yeah good idea love birds." Zuko gagged.  
"Hey!" Katara gave Zuko a death glare.  
As they walked back to the village it was an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

A Fire Nation ship set out on the horizon,  
"I think I found my dear lost brother, and maybe even the Avatar!" A young girl smirked and turned to two other girls, "Ty Lee, Mai tell the captain to bring us ashore."  
"Yes Azula," Ty Lee smile and walked off doing a handstand.  
"Time to come home my brother," Azula laughed.

* * *

**PrettyBender: Okay so chapter one is up! \^_^/ YAY! Anyways don't forget to R&R! **


	3. Episode Two: Return of the Avatar

**PrettyBender: Ok I'm back, For those who are wondering I'm planning this story to be a Zutara and Taang. But of course Sokka/Yue and then Sokka/Suki.  
**

* * *

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._  
_A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.  
_

* * *

"A Fire Navy ship is on the horizon!" A villager called out.  
"I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?" Sokka pointed at Aang.  
"Aang didn't do anything!" Katara jumped into his defense.  
"Giant blue light shoots in the sky, Fire Navy comes. I'm sorry Katara, but I think your bald buddy is one of them," Zuko shrugged.  
"You're Fire Nation!" Katara snapped.  
Zuko cringed at her harsh words. "Take it back," He growled and took a fire bending defense position.  
"No," She also took a fighting position.  
"I practiced Fire Bending every day with Uncle before he took off to fight along the side of your people," Zuko and Katara began to circle one another. "You can't even bend right."  
"Zuko, no!" Ursa ran over to her son.  
"Back off," Zuko pushed his mother back, "Katara is about to have Bending Lesson 101," In a quick flash he started shooting fire at her, one fist pump after the other.  
The villagers all backed off in fear.  
Aang jumped in the way, "Stop this right now!"  
"Make me arrow boy," Zuko smirked. "Ever since you got here everything's gone from bad to worse. The Fire Navy is coming because of you."  
"The foreigner is banned from our village!" Sokka shouted abruptly, "I agree with Zuko, not the whole shoot fire at my sister thing, but the other thing about you, Aang!"  
"Sokka, you're making a mistake," Katara replied angrily.  
"No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him!" Sokka said.  
"Aang is not our enemy! Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun," Katara said as she gestured to Aang.  
"Yeah and fun isn't going to win the war," Zuko said as he readjusted his stance towards Aang.  
"You should try it sometime," Aang smiled.  
"Get out of our village. Now!" Sokka pointed  
"Zuko, please, don't let Sokka do this," Katara pleaded.  
"Katara, you knew going to that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it's best if the Airbender leaves," Zuko nodded.  
"Then I'm banished too!" Katara cried.  
"Katara you just met the kid, be reasonable," Zuko walked over and took her by the hand.  
"Be reasonable? You be reasonable! C'mon, Aang lets go!" Katara pulled away from Zuko and walked over to Aang.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Zuko said smugly.  
"To find a waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!" She shouted.  
"I am? Great!" Aang said, confused at first.  
"Katara! Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?" Sokka asked.  
Katara paused.  
"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family," Aang whispered to her.  
Katara walked over towards Zuko and Sokka. "So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?" Katara said to Aang.  
"Thanks for penguin sledding with me," Aang smiled as he airbended himself onto Appa.  
"Where will you go?" She asked him.  
"Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders. Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that," Aang joked. "It was nice meeting everyone."  
"Let's see your bison fly now, air boy," Sokka said critically.  
"Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!" Aang said as Appa stood up.  
"Yeah, thought so," Sokka answered smugly.  
Aang looked at Katara once more then shook the reins to Appa. "Come on boy," And he and Appa began to walk off.  
"Katara, I-" Zuko stammered.  
"You happy now? There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender!" Katara cut Zuko off then stormed off.

* * *

Aang and Appa were resting and Aang looked at his bison. "Yeah, I liked her too," Looking up, Aang saw the Fire Navy ship at the village. "The village!" Aang slid off of Appa and began to run towards the them. "Stay here buddy."

* * *

Three girls unloaded themselves and some Fire Nation guards onto the shore.  
"Where are you hiding them?" Azula commanded. "Where is Prince Zuko and the Avatar?"  
Zuko stepped forward and shielded Katara from Azula's wrath. "Azula."  
"Brother, you are here. Where's Mother?" She asked innocently.  
"Azula!" Ursa came out of a tent and approached her daughter.  
"Ty Lee," Azula said with a bit of a laugh.  
Ty Lee jumped up from behind her and attacked Ursa, using pressure points to make Ursa fall into the snow head first.  
"Monster!" Zuko shouted and started to take attack position.  
"Yeah, I get that a lot," Azula shrugged. "Now where's the Avatar?"  
"Looking for me?" Aang shouted to her. "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Hey Zuko."  
"Aang?" Katara questioned.  
"No way," Zuko rolled his eyes.  
"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" Azula mocked.  
"Well, you're just a teenager," Aang retorted.  
"Ha ha, that's a good one," Ty Lee laughed.  
"Shut up!" Azula shouted.  
"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asked.  
"Nope," Azula smiled. "But if Zuko comes, I might, maybe, be able to, perhaps, say, 'Yes I can promise.'  
Everyone looked at Zuko who was trying to help Ursa. "She never keeps her promises," He told everyone. "Never."  
"Oh Zuko, you ruined my surprise!" She pouted. "But if you guys go with me I'll promise to not hurt these people. I'll promise as the heir to the Fire Nation Throne."  
Both Zuko and Aang looked at Katara.  
"Fine. I surrender," Zuko held out his hands in surrender.  
"Me too," Aang copied Zuko in his surrender position.  
"No, Zuko! Aang! Don't do this!" Katara pleaded.  
"Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay. Take care of Appa for me until I get back," Aang smiled.  
Zuko stayed silent. He looked at Katara, Sokka, and his mother and just held his head low.  
"Zuko!" Katara cried.  
Azula escorted Zuko and Aang onto the Fire Navy boat. As they boarded, the Fire Nation guards took them away.  
"Firebenders, burn this village to the ground," Azula grinned evilly.  
They all looked at her confused.  
"Fine, don't then," Azula rolled her eyes and boarded the ship, followed by her confused guards.

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe, and Zuko is one of us!" Katara pleaded.  
"Katara, I—" Sokka began.  
"Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him, and, and if you won't do it for Aang, do it for Zuko! He's like your brother!" Katara cried.  
"Katara! Are you gonna talk all day or are you comin' with me?" Sokka said as he pulled out a canoe.  
"Sokka!" she ran to his side and gave him a big hug.  
"Get in. We're going to save your boyfriend."  
"Which one?"  
"Zuko."  
"He's not my—" Katara started. "And what about Aang?"  
"Yeah we can save him too," Sokka shrugged.  
"You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender. And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister," Gran Gran said as she walked over to them and passed them a blue bundle. She hugged both of them and then said. "Give Zuko my best."  
"Yeah... okay, Gran," Sokka nodded.  
"Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You three found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his," Gran Gran replied.  
"There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe," Katara sighed. Then Katara looked over and beamed. "Appa!"  
Sokka sighed, "You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?"

* * *

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold," Azula ordered some guards. "And take this to my quarters, Mai," She said as she shoved Aang's staff into Mai's arms.  
"Sure, I just love being your errand girl," Mai sighed.  
"And Ty Lee make sure Zuko's um..comfortable," Azula smirked.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the prison hold:  
**"So... I guess you never fought an airbender before. I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back," Aang boasted.  
"Silence!" One of the guards cried. As a guard went to open the prison door, Aang took his chance. With a mighty blow he blew the guards back and ran off to find Zuko!  
"The Avatar has escaped!" Cried the guards.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sokka and Katara: **

"Go. Fly. Soar," Sokka sighed.  
"Please, Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help," Katara pleaded, "And Zuko," She whispered.  
"Up. Ascend. Elevate," Sokka moaned.  
Katara "Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do, Appa. Come on. Don't you wanna save Aang?" She coaxed.  
Appa mumbled but did not increase speed or fly even.  
"What was it that kid said? Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo? Uh... yip yip?" Sokka asked.  
When Appa heard the words 'Yip Yip', he flew!  
"You did it, Sokka!" Katara hugged her brother.  
"He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's—! I mean, big deal, he's flying," Sokka tried to act cool.

* * *

Aang kept running, "Hey guard have you seen Zuko or my staff either one will work?" He asked.  
The guard stared confused but shook his head no.  
"Thanks anyways!" Aang laughed. Aang kept running when he heard Ty Lee and Zuko talking. "Zuko!" He bust open the door and saw Zuko chained to the wall, Ty Lee just talking and talking away.  
"Hey airboy I'll pretend I never saw you hit on Katara if you free me, sound good?" Zuko smirked.  
"Hey you can't do that!" Ty Lee giggled.  
"Watch me!" Aang laughed and blew her back and then freed Zuko, "Let's go!"  
"Yeah okay," Zuko panted as they tried to make there escape.  
"Wait, my staff!" Aang turned around to the room they just passed and saw his staff propped up in the doorway.  
"Seriously? Come on! It's just a stick!" Zuko grumbled. Then they heard a boom. "What was that?" Zuko asked.  
"Appa!" Aang shouted. He grabbed his staff then him and Zuko started to run towards the deck.  
Zuko and Aang dodged some more fire and finally made it to the deck.  
"Zuko!" Katara shouted, "Aang!"  
They all climbed aboard Appa and began to fly off.  
"No! No! It's not fair!" Azula cried out as she saw the remnants of her ship, "ZUKO!" she shouted.

* * *

**PrettyBender: So what do you guys think? I hope you like it. Please R&R and tell me what you think, I really would love to know XD**


	4. Episode Three: The Southern Air Temple

**PrettyBender: Okie Dokie Loki, let's get rolling ^^  
**

* * *

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air._  
_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._  
_A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.  
_

* * *

All of the kids, minus Aang, slept. Katara began to stir and with a stretch and yawn she sat up, and scooted towards Aang. "Wait 'til you see it, Katara. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world," Aang told her.  
"Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home," Katara yawned.  
"That's why I'm so excited!" He grinned.  
"It's just that a lot can change in all that time," She nodded sleepily.  
"I know, but I need to see it for myself," Aang said.  
Aang's face lit up when as the Air Temple came into view.  
"Wake up, Sokka! Wake up Zuko! Air Temple, here we come!" Aang poked the tired boys.  
Zuko sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Sleep now... temple later..." Sokka moaned.  
Zuko punched Sokka abd he jumped up.  
"Ow!" He whined. "What the heck was that for?"  
"Get up," Zuko said with no enthusiasm in his voice.  
Sokka sat up then laid back down and let out a loud moan. His stomach began to growled. "Hey, stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food," Sokka replied as he dug into a saddle bag.  
"Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?" Sokka cried.  
"Oops," Zuko shrugged.  
Sokka, being the sarcastic guy, he exaggerated the whole problem.  
"The Batola Mountain Range! We're almost there!" Aang shouted with joy.  
"Aang? Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the Airbenders," Katara said uneasily.  
"What about 'em?" Aang shrugged.  
"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people," She sighed.  
"Just because no one has seen an Airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all," Aang told her.  
"Well they did," Zuko cut it. "My great grandfather did."  
"I know it's hard to accept," Katara said abruptly.  
"They escaped! I know they did!" Aang reassured himself, "They had to. There it is... the Southern Air Temple!"  
"Aang, it's amazing!" Katara replied nervously.  
"We're home, buddy. We're home," Aang whispered to Appa.  
Appa landed and Aang looked confused.  
"What's wrong? Scared I'm not lying?" Zuko said, then Katara elbowed him.  
"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds," Aang cocked his head. Aang started to walk along, "That's where my friends and I would play airball, and...over there would be where the bison would sleep...and..." Then Aang saw a Fire Nation helmet. "What's this?" Aang picked it up and looked at Katara sadly but then perked up, "I want you guys to meet someone."  
"And who's that?" Zuko rolled his eyes. You could tell he was uncomfortable in this place.  
"Monk Gyatso, the greatest Airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know," Aang bowed to a statue and then delved into a pleasant memory but was quickly sanpped out of it when Katara touched his shoulder.  
"You really miss him, huh?" Katara sighed.  
"Yeah," He nodded.  
"The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet," Aang smiled as he zipped off. "Come on!" He gestured. "But Aang...no one could have survived in there for a hundred years," Katara told him.  
"It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long," Aang nodded.  
"Good point," Katara shrugged.  
"Katara, whoever is in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing!" Aang told her.  
"And whoever is in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!" Sokka smirked.  
Zuko rolled his eyes, "This is pointless," He mumbled, but he followed them.

* * *

"They will not fool me again!" Azula shouted to Mai and Ty Lee.  
"I don't doubt it," Mai sighed.  
"Yeah, like, we'll have them captured in no time!" Ty Lee smiled.  
Azula rolled her eyes with discomfort.  
"I'll just like use pressure points on them and you can totally fry 'em Azula!" Ty Lee giggled.  
"Great plan, what do I do?" Mai moaned.  
"Um? Stand there and sigh or something," Ty Lee shrugged. "Or you can flirt with Zuko."  
"I don't flirt," Mai growled and stormed off in a huff.

* * *

Aang airbended the door open and asked, "Hello? Anyone home?"  
"Statues?! That's it? Where's the meat?" Sokka whined.  
"Who are all these people?" Katara asked.  
Zuko walked over to a Fire Nation statue, "Roku. My Mom's grandfather. He was the last Avatar."  
"These are my past lives...Air, Water, Earth, Fire," Aang said in a daze.  
"Ha! You and Aang are related!" Sokka laughed.  
Zuko turned and faced Sokka. "No."  
Then a noise whimpered in the next room.  
"Firebenders?" Sokka pulled out his boomerang.  
"No, something smaller," Zuko said as he took a attack position.  
"Midgit Firebenders?" Sokka asked.  
"No. Shut up!" Zuko growled.  
Then a ugly little creature came running towards them.  
"Lemur!" Aang shouted.  
"Dinner!" Sokka shouted.  
"Don't listen to him! You're going to be my new pet," Aang told the little lemur.  
"Not if I get him first!" Sokka and Aang lunged for him.  
It squealed and ran off.  
"Wait, come back!" Aang shouted.  
"I wanna eat you!" Sokka cried as both him and Aang raced after it.  
"Hey come back!" Aang pleaded, leaving Sokka far behind.  
Aang ran out into another room. "Firebenders, here?" He said as he looked at some Firebender skeletons. Then Aang looked beyond them and saw a monk, dead. "Gyatso," He muttered and ran to the skeleton. He picked up a necklace he had made for the monk. Aang couldn't help himself but cry.  
Sokka, Katara and Zuko caught up to him.  
"I am so sorry," Katara whispered.  
Sokka and Zuko remained silent.  
Aang opened his eyes, but they were glowing blue. He turned and faced Zuko!  
"Aang I know you're upset, but I am not my people!" Zuko took a step back. "Remember me and you, we're related. Katara here really likes you, and Sokka cares, even if he won't admit it."  
"Yeah, we can be your family!" Katara cried out to him.  
"We won't let anything happen to you," Sokka nodded.  
Aang settled down and looked up at Zuko. "I'm...sorry."  
"It's okay," Zuko nodded.

* * *

They were loading up Appa, and Katara and Zuko were filling the bags with food.  
"You know Zuko, that was really noble back there," Katara smiled.  
"Hey, I have no plans to die today," Zuko smirked.  
Aang walked over. "Hey guys, I have a new family member for us!"  
"Hmm?" They all turned and faced Aang.  
Aang held up the little lemur. "Momo!"

* * *

**PrettyBender: YAY for Momo ^^ Don't forget to R&R **


	5. Episode Four: The Warriors of Kyoshi

**PrettyBender: I personally have always loved this story, I hope you guys do too :3  
**

* * *

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air._  
_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._  
_A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world_.

* * *

As Appa slowly flew through the unending sky, Sokka asked, "You have no idea where you're going, do you?"  
"Weeelll, I know it's near water," Aang said looking at Sokka.  
"You mean we're lost?" Zuko asked.  
"No," Aang retorted.  
"I guess we're close then," Sokka replied looking at the vast sea below them.  
Katara was sitting in the back mending a garment.  
"Momo, marbles please," Aang smirked.  
Momo fiddled through Aang's shirt and pulled out a marble.  
"Hey Katara! Check out this airbending trick!" Aang started to whirl the marble around in mid air.  
Katara, who didn't even look up from her sewing, replied, "That's great, Aang."  
"You didn't even look," Aang was crushed.  
Katara looked up at Aang. "That's great Aang!"  
"But I'm not even doing it now," He complained.  
"Welcome to my life," Zuko rolled his eyes. "Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing."  
Sokka nodded in agreement.  
"What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?" Katara stared at Zuko.  
"Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things," Sokka answered for Zuko.  
"All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!" Katara exaggerated.  
"Chill Katara," Zuko moaned.  
"Whatever," She sarcastically said to him.  
"Here Sokka!" Katara tosssed his half mended pants towards him.  
"Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these!" Sokka stook his hand through a big whole in his pants, "Katara, PLEASE!"  
"Don't worry, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!" Aang told him.  
"Well that's disturbing," Zuko snickered.  
Aang pulled on the reins and Appa flew lower and a crescent shaped island came into view.  
"We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" Sokka asked.  
"He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring." Katara added.  
"But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy? I said, aren't you boy?" Aang elbowed Appa and he yawned on cue.  
"Yeah, that was real convincing. Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster," Zuko shrugged.  
"LOOK! That's why we're here...elephant koi. And I'm going to ride it. Katara, you've gotta watch me!" Aang jumped into the water. "COLD!"  
Sokka whirled his figure around his head making the crazy sign.  
"Woo!" Katara waved.  
"Yeeaaaah! Woohoo!" Aang shouted as he road the giant Koi fish.  
"He looks pretty good out there," Katara smiled.  
"Are you kidding? He's a show off, anyways the fish is doing all the work," Zuko shrugged.  
"Like you could do better?" Katara mocked.  
"Wanna bet?" Zuko stood up and ripped his shirt off.  
Katara couldn't help but smile.  
Zuko jumped off of Appa making a perfect dive into the water. Zuko caught himself a fish, and began to show off his skills.  
Sokka and Momo jumped up and down on Appa, watching intently. An intense competition came into play while Aang and Zuko were both clearly trying to impress their audience, unaware a dark shadowy object was approaching them.  
Sokka noticing it first shouted and out to the boys, "Zuko! Aang! Get out of the water!"  
"ZUKO! AANG! GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Katara shouted to the boys who clearly weren't paying attention.  
"There's something in the water!" Sokka yelled.  
The fish the boys were riding on began to panic and tried to leap out of the water. Slowly one by one the other fish around them got dragged under. Sokka and Katara were jumping up and down waving there arms wildly trying to get the boys attention.  
"Bet you can't do this," Zuko laughed and did a flip and landed back on his fish.  
As Aang went to do his trick his fish bucked him all the way to the bay. "AHHHH!" Aang cried as he flew through the air. Zuko and his fish began to follow Aang, when the creature began to chase them.  
"Crap!" Zuko shouted and tried to make his fish swim faster. Finally Zuko jumped off and began to swim for it as the monster ate his Koi fish. Exhausted Zuko collapsed on the shore. Everyone came running over to him.  
"Zuko! Are you alright?" Katara asked breathlessly.  
Zuko laid there motionless.  
"Oh my god!" Katara shouted and started to preforming CPR on him. She pumped his chest. No response. Then she tried mouth to mouth resuscitation. Then Zuko wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her!  
"Zuko!" Katara pushed him back.  
"I won the contest and the hottie!" He laughed and stood up.  
"You jerk!" Katara cried and crossed her arms. "But I should be use to this," She rolled her eyes.  
Aang gave him a death glare.  
Just as Zuko gained his balance, they all fell down. "Oof!" They shouted.  
"You four have some explaining to do," A man said to them.  
"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi," A warrior added.  
"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka cried.

* * *

Before they knew it, they were all blindfolded and hogtied. Some girls walked over and unblinded them but left them tied.  
"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" Sokka asked.  
"There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" Said the leader. There were four other girls behind her, and they were all dressed the same way.  
"Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down," Sokka laughed in disbelief.  
"A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight," The main girl said sounding threatened.  
"No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes," Katara cried.  
"It's fine with me, he's stringy, sour, and will make most likely give unagi gas or just make it feel stupid," Zuko told them.  
One of the girls let out a small giggle but then retained herself when the main girl glared at her.  
"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I just wanted to ride the elephant koi," Aang explained.  
"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!" The chief said to Aang.  
"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang laughed.  
"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries," The chief mocked him.  
"I know her because I'm the Avatar," Aang said.  
The chief and his warriors stared in disbelief.  
"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago," The main girl shook her fist in Aangs face.  
"That's me!" Aang told her.  
"Throw the imposter to the unagi!" The chief demanded as she left.  
The Warriors took a fighting stance.  
"Aang, do some bending." Zuko pressed and Katara nodded.  
Aang broke his bonds and did some fancy airbending moves and finished it off with the move he tried to show Katara earlier.  
"It's true... you are the Avatar!" The Chief said and bowed to him.  
"You can untie us now." Zuko smirked.

* * *

**The Next Morning: **

"All right! Dessert for breakfast! These people sure know how to treat an Avatar!" Aang said as he shoved his mouth full of candy. "Try some Katara!" Aang smiled.  
As Katara went to grab it Momo took off with it. "Momo! Oh well," Katara sighed.  
"Sokka eat," Zuko passed him a bowl of candies.  
"Not hungry," Sokka shrugged with a huff.  
"But you are always hungry!" Aang gasped.  
"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday," Zuko said as he took a bight out of his sushi.  
"They snuck up on me!" Sokka pressed.  
"Right. And then they kicked your butt," Katara said smugly.  
"Sneak attacks don't count! Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls. Who do they think they are anyway?" Sokka asked as he shoved a candy in his mouth. "Mmm... this is tasty."  
"What's he so angry about? It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment," Aang complained.  
"Hey, don't get to comfortable. It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long." Zuko warned.  
"I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town? They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor!" Aang said as he glanced at the Kyoshi statue.  
"Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar. I just hope it doesn't all go to your head," Katara giggled.  
"Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk," Aang replied as if he was trying to be humble.  
"Where did Sokka go?" Katara looked around.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sokka:  
**

Sokka walked over to the young Kyoshi warriors, "Sorry ladies! Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout?" Sokka asked arrogantly.  
"Well, you're in the right place," The lead girl smirked. "I'm Suki. Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar."  
"It's all right. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception." Sokka smirked. "I'm Sokka."  
"I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance," Suki said sarcastically.  
"True. But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village," He boated.  
"Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you would be kind enough to give us a little demonstration," Suki smirked.  
"Oh... well... I mean... I..." Sokka stuttered.  
"Come on, girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" Suki egged the Kyoshi Warriors on. They all nodded.  
"Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to. All right, you stand over there," Sokka tried to move her. "This may be a little tough, but try to block me," He explained.  
But with ease Suki blocked his moves.  
"Heh heh... good. Of course, I was going easy on you," Sokka nodded.  
"Of course," She smirked.  
"Let's see if you can handle this!" Sokka lunged towards Suki but she caught his leg and tossed him backwards. He landed promptly on his butt.  
"That does it!" Sokka said angrily. He launched himself at her, but she grabbed his arm, spinning him in a circle and throwing him on the floor.  
"Anything else you want to teach us?" Suki laughed.  
Then Zuko stepped in. "No, but I might."  
The girls began to giggle, minus Suki.  
Zuko took his shirt off and took and attack position.  
The Kyoshi Warriors began to exchange glances and smile.  
"You think you're so special?" Suki teased.  
"Well, I am the great grandson of Avatar Roku," Zuko shrugged.  
"And I'm Kyoshi's Warrior," Suki said as she took attack position. "So you're Fire Nation?"  
"Prince Zuko at your service little lady," He bowed Fire Nation style.  
"Prince? As in the banished Prince?" Suki looked at her warriors.  
"The one and only," Zuko smirked.  
"Okay," She snickered. "And what moves would you like to teach us?"  
"Well, is this a dance class or training, cause I can do both," Zuko smiled and winked.  
The Kyoshi's girls smiled and giggled.  
Sokka stood up and pushed Zuko to the side. "Why don't you girls give us a lesson?" He asked smugly.

* * *

**A few minutes later:  
**

The boys were dressed in well...dresses.  
"Why am I in a dress?" Zuko asked.  
"It's a warriors uniform, you should be honored," Suki laughed.  
"I am honorably giving it back," Zuko smiled and began to change.  
"I have to admit it's kinda girlie," Sokka shuddered.  
Just then Aang raced by. "Hi guys, nice dresses," Then he was gone.  
"Yeah I can't live this moment down now, thank you," Zuko said as he put his Water Tribe clothes back on.  
Zuko left the Dojo but Sokka stayed behind.

"Hey Katara where's Aang?" Zuko asked her.  
"Out flying on Appa and being the Avatar," Katara rolled her eyes.  
"Okay," He shrugged. "Hope he has fun."  
"He's a jerk," Katara huffed.  
"I know," Zuko smiled.  
"You are too," She sighed.  
"A handsome jerk, but yes," Zuko nodded.  
"I hope those girls aren't getting to your head," Katara said coldly.  
"What do you mean?" Zuko asked her.  
"You kiss me yesterday, but today you flirt with those Kyoshi Warriors," Katara pointed out.  
"I'm sorry, yesterday I was just goofing off, and I'm not flirting with them," He apologized.  
"Then why do they giggle every time they walk by?" She growled.  
"You flirt with air boy," He shrugged.  
"I do not! I'm just being kind," She explained.  
"I'm just trying to be kind to the Kyoshi Warriors," Zuko answered.  
"No you are not!" Katara raged.  
"Oh yes, okay, you and Aang can run off into the sunset together, but I have to be single forever?!" Zuko snapped.  
"I am not saying that!" Katara huffed.  
"Yes you are! So what, it's me or Aang! I don't care if you choose air boy, but then let me be!" He retorted.  
"But I can't choose," Katara whispered.  
"Well then while you think about it, let me be," Zuko stormed off.  
"Okay..." Katara sighed.

* * *

As they all packed up ready to leave Kyoshi Island, Katara walked over to Zuko.  
"Zuko, I'm sorry about earlier today," She told him.  
"Really?" Zuko asked her in disbelief.  
"I think I made up my mind," Katara grinned.  
"Yeah, who is it?" He looked at her and braced himself for the worst.  
"I think...I choose...you," She smiled weakly.  
"Are you sure? Cause I don't want to start something just so you can change your mind," Zuko said nervously.  
"Just kiss me," She beamed and leaned up.  
Zuko bent down, and closed his eyes. Slowly he kissed her.  
They did not hear Aang walk up. "Ahem?"  
Just as quickly, they pulled away form one another.  
Stunned, Aang quickly had to do something. "We're ready Katara!" He extended his hand towards her, but she just smiled and took Zuko's hand.  
"Let's go," Katara looked up at Zuko her eyes sparkling.

* * *

**PrettyBender: YAY! Zutara kiss! Zuko + Katara = Love. Do the math :D **


	6. Episode Five: King of Omashu

**PrettyBender: I hope you guys are enjoying, I know I am ^^  
**

* * *

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air._  
_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._  
_A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.  
_

* * *

Appa climbed up onto a small hill as Aang smiled. "The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu! I used to always come here to visit my friend, Bumi."  
"Wow. We don't have cities like this in the South Pole," Katara grinned as she nestled down in Zuko's arms.  
"They have buildings here that don't melt!" Sokka smiled from ear to ear.  
"Well, let's go slow pokes! The real fun is inside the city!" Aang launched himself off of Appa and landed further down the hill.  
"Wait, Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar," Katara said as Zuko helped her off of Appa.  
"You need a disguise," Zuko smirked.  
"So, what am I supposed to do? Grow a mustache?" Aang retorted.

* * *

"Ohh, this is so itchy! How do you live in this stuff?" Aang asked Appa as Zuko and Sokka dressed him up with a head full of Appa hair. Sokka even added a mustache.  
"Great! Now you look just like my grandfather," Zuko laughed.  
"Technically, Aang is 112 years old," Sokka nodded.  
"Now let's get to skippin', young whippersnappers! The big city awaits," Aang said in an old man's voice. He began walking hunched over and used his staff as a walking stick. "You guys are gonna love Omashu. The people here are the friendliest in the world."

As the four of them walked up, a merchant was trying to get into the city, but three guards were giving him trouble.  
"Rotten cabbages! What kind of slum do you think this is?" Said one guard as he crushed one of the cabbages and then knocked the cabbage merchant's cabbages all over the ground by earth bending.  
"Noo! My cabbages!" He cried as he tried to salvage what he could and left.  
"Just keep smiling..." Aang told them. "Which might be hard for Zuko."  
Aang walked over to the guard with a big smile on his face and the others followed his command (minus Zuko).  
The Earth bending guard bended a bolder up and held it over Aang's head. "State your business!" He commanded.  
"My business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" Aang said in his old man's voice as he rushed out of the shadow of the boulder.  
The guard dropped the boulder, "Settle down, old timer. Just tell me who you are."  
"Name's Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis the Third, and these are my grandkids," Aang gestured to Zuko, Katara and Sokka.  
"Hi, June Pipinpadaloxicopolis. Nice to meet you," Katara smiled.  
"You seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!" The guard winked at Katara.  
"We will," She smiled and took Zuko's hand with confidence.  
"Wait a minute! You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag," The guard grabbed Zuko.  
"Good idea!" Aang smirked as he tossed his bag to Zuko, Aang clearly glad he separated the couple.  
Sokka snickered.  
"This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down," Aang gestured to a pipe line.  
"Great, so they get their mail on time," Zuko rolled his eyes and set Aang's bag down.  
"They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes..." Aang smirked as he fell into a flash back.

* * *

_"Look around you, what do you see?" Bumi a redheaded boy gestured to the pipes. _  
_"Umm... the mail system?" Aang replied. _  
_"Instead of seeing what they want you to see, you gotta open your brain to the possibilities," Bumi said as you could clearly see his missing tooth. _  
_"A package sending system?" Aang asked. _  
_"The world's greatest super slide!" Bumi laughed. _  
_"Bumi, you're a mad genius!" Aang smirked.  
_

* * *

"One ride, then we're off to the North Pole, Airbender's honor." Aang smiled wildly.

At the top of the shoots...

"This sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thoughts!" Katara whimpered. Then she was off like a rocket! But as Katara, Sokka and Zuko accelerated through the chute another chute merged with their's, but spears began being fired at them!  
All of them began to scream.  
"I'm on it! I'm on it!" Aang said as he went to save them.  
"Aang, do something! Use your airbending!" Katara cried.  
"Yeh! Good idea! That'll make us go even faster!" Aang agreed as he blast them through the tunnel. They all fell out of the bin and were falling, but Aang airbended them each back into the bin. They bounced off a roof and into a man's work room, destroying his pottery. They then bounced off of his floor and out the window, opposite the one they came through.  
"Sorry!" Aang shouted.

They dropped into someone's living room and flew through their house. Outside they crashed through the wall of a balcony and dropped again, screaming. Then they fall straight into the cabbage merchant's cabbage cart!  
"My cabbages! You're gonna pay for this!" He shouted as four soldiers ran up, arresting the four kids.  
"Two cabbages please," Aang said sheepishly.

* * *

The guards took them to a throne room and made them all bow before there king.  
"Mmm?" The King looked at the guards.  
Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages," The guard who was holding Zuko down explained.  
"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!" The cabbage merchant shouted.  
"Silence! Only the King can pass down judgment. What is your judgment, Sire?" Said the guard.  
"Throw them... a feast!" He shouted.  
"Huh?" Aang asked.  
"Heheh! The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin," He laughed.  
"Thanks, but I don't eat meat," Aang said.  
"How about you? I bet you like meat," He said to Sokka as he stuffed a chicken leg in Sokka's mouth.  
"Mmm!" Sokka chewed.  
"Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" Katara whispered to Zuko.  
"So, tell me young bald one. Where are you from?" He asked.  
"I'm from... Kangaroo Island," Aang replied.  
"Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hoppin!" The King joked.  
Sokka busted out laughing but his sister gave him a critical look, "What? It was pretty funny."  
"Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to hit the hay," The King yawned but then threw a drumstick at Aang who deflected it with airbending.  
"There's an airbender in our presence and not just any airbender, the Avatar! Now what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pipinpadaloxicopolis?" The King laughed.  
"Okay! You caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out, no firebenders here. So, good work everybody. Love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!" Aang chuckled nervously, as the four of them walked towards the door.  
"You can't keep us here. Let us leave," Katara commanded.  
"Lettuce leaf?" The King asked as he picked a piece of lettuce off his plate and took a bite out of it.  
"We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts," Zuko whispered.  
"Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chambers," He smiled.  
"My liege, do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?" The Guard asked.  
"The newly refurnished chamber," He told the guard.  
"Wait, which one are we talking about?" The guard asked.  
"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!" The King explained.

* * *

**At The Gaang's 'Prison Cell':  
**

"This is a prison cell? But it's so nice," Katara gasped.  
"He did say it was newly refurnished," Zuko shrugged. "Nice or not, we're still prisoners."  
"I wonder what these challenges are gonna be," Aang asked himself.  
"We're not sticking around to find out. There's gotta be some way outta here," Sokka said as he began to poke around.  
"The air vents!" Aang smiled.  
"If you think we're gonna fit through there then you're crazier than that king," Zuko pointed out to how small they were.  
Aang gestured to Momo, who was hidden in his wig but now was sprawled out on the bed gorging himself with fruit.  
"Momo, I need you to find Appa and bust us outta here!" Aang told Momo. "Go on, boy, get Appa!" Aang told the little lemur bat who, as he climbed into the vent, got stuck.  
"Eh, how was Appa supposed to save us anyway?" Sokka asked sarcastically.  
"Appa is a ten ton flying bison, I think he could figure something out," Aang told Sokka as he tried to free Momo  
"Well, no point in arguing about it now. Get some rest, Aang. Looks like you'll need it for tomorrow," Katara said as she crawled into bed.  
Dejectedly Aang crawled into an empty bed.

* * *

**The Next Morning:  
**

Aang woke up as a guard Earth bended the door open. As Aang opened his eyes he realized everyone was gone!  
"Sokka! Katara! Zuko! Where are my friends?" Aang asked the guard.  
"The King will free them if you complete your challenges," The guard said.  
"And if I fail?" Aang gulped.  
"He didn't say. Your staff please?" The guard gestured for Aang to give him his staff.

Aang walked into the throne room where the king sat.  
"First, Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion," He said as crazy as ever.  
Aang didn't respond.  
"I'm waiting," Said the King.  
"I... guess it's fine," Aang shrugged.  
"Excellent! You passed the first test," He shouted.  
"Really?" Aang asked.  
"Well, not one of the deadly tests. The real challenges are much more... challenging," The king shrugged.  
"I don't have time for your crazy games! Gimme my friends back! We're leaving!" Aang shouted.  
"Ohh, I thought you might refuse..." He smirked. And some guards holding Katara and Sokka came into view.  
"Where's Zuko?' Aang asked.  
"The kid who's face is broken?" Asked the king.  
"Yes," Aang replied.  
"He started shooting fire at my guards so he's in a nice comfy metal cage."  
A metal pen came into view with Zuko struggling to free himself.  
"...so I will give your friends some special souvenirs. Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite, also known as creeping crystal. It's crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate."  
"Ah! It's already creeping!" Sokka cried.  
"I'll do as you want," Aang sighed.  
"Mmm!" He grinned evilly.

As they entered a cavern the floor was covered in stalagmites. In the upper left corner of the King, the guards, and the prisoners stood on a balcony. The crystal already covered the forearms of all three of Aang's friends.  
"It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry," The King laughed.  
A key was hanging by a long chain in the middle of a waterfall. A ladder reaching up from the ground of the cavern to about where the key dangled.  
"Ooo, there it is. Would you mind fetching it for me?" He smirked.  
Aang used his airbending skills to get past the stalagmites, but as he went to climb the ladder, the waterfall kept him from making progress.  
"Ooo, climbing the ladder. No one's thought of that before," The King lost his grip, shooting out of the waterfall. He is about to get impaled when he recovers and slides between two stalagmites, one foot on the side of each. He breathes a sigh of relief and then looks up at his friends and regains his determination. This time he flies up to the stalactites on the ceiling and is soon looking down at the key. He concentrates, jumps into the waterfall, and is shot right back out, managing to grab onto a stalagmite. By this time now the crystals are covered up to their shoulders.  
"That's right. Keep diving head in, I'm sure it'll work eventually," The King laughed mockingly.  
This gives Aang an idea, and he breaks off the top of the stalagmite. Aang threw it at a chain using his airbending skills, he makes sure it breaks the chain, and carries the bottom part of it along with the key up to the balcony.  
"There, enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back, now!" Aang told him  
"Uh, not yet. I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet Flopsy," The King replied.

A fluffy bunny was sitting on a rock as Aang jumped towards him.  
"Okay, found him!" Aang growled.  
Aang and the bunny are in the middle of a shallow arena, the King and the prisoners are at the railing around the top of the arena.  
"Bring him to me! Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsy!" The king told Aang.  
"Come here, Flopsy!" Aang turned around just to be face to face with a monster who scared Flopsy off. "Flopsy, wait! Flopsy! Flopsy!" Aang chases the bunny while the monster chases Aang. Flopsy runs into a rabbit hole in the wall of the arena. Aang slides up next to it and sticks his hand in the hole. He rummages around, but finds nothing. Meanwhile, the monster closes in. Aang has another idea. He stands up and faces the monster just as it arrives. "Flopsy?" The monster stops instantly and wags it's tail. Flopsy picks Aang up tenderly, making gentle noises. Aang is surprised and starts screaming. He stops when Flopsy gives him a huge lick. "Flopsy!" He rubs Flopsy's head as Flopsy's drops Aang and scales the arena wall in response to the King whistling and kissing noises.  
"Awww, that's a good boy! Yes, who has a soft belly?" The King smiled and patted Flopsy.  
"Guys, are you okay?" Aang said as he raced over to his friends.  
"Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body, doing great," Katara muttered.  
"Come on. I'm ready for the next challenge," Said Aang.  
"Ahh! Hahaha!" Said the king.

* * *

They entered a earthbending arena, It is ill-lit and largely featureless except the dirt floor. Cut to two balconies, Aang and the King on one, the prisoners, now encased in crystal except for their faces and feet, on the other.  
"Your final test is a duel, and as a special treat you may choose your opponent. Point and choose," Explained the King.  
Two enormous gladiator type characters show up! The champion on the left is a muscular man with a nasty smile and a huge axe. The champion on the right is a mammoth fighter who looks like he relies upon brute strength. Aang is terrified.  
"So, you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?" Aang asked.  
"Choose wisely."  
I... choose... you!" Aang pointed to the King.  
"Haha! Wrong choice!" Laughed the king.

The King, with some effort, corrects his lumped posture. He dumps his robes to reveal a surprisingly muscular physique for such an old man. He is clearly formidable and Aang recoils, realizing his mistake. The King is also apparently a master earthbender, for he immediately stamps the ground, blowing Aang far out into the arena. He lands in the dust. He launches himself off the balcony and lands close to Aang as he laughed evilly.  
"You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful Earthbender you'll ever see," He laughed.  
"Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?" Asked Aang.  
"There are no 'take-back-sees' in my kingdom. You might need this!" As the king tossed Aang his staff. "Typical airbender tactic: avoid and evade. I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable," He said as he launched some more boulders at him. "Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or later, you'll have to strike back," He told Aang. The King launched another stone at Aang which misses, but explodes upon impacting the ceiling of the arena. The debris knocked Aang to the ground and he lost his staff as he falls, Aang gets back up as The King begins walking around. With each turn he makes a huge pillar of rock block Aang's path. One of them catches Aang in the gut as it rises into the air."Oh, you'll have to be a little more creative than that!" he laughed at Aang.  
Aang jumps off the pillar, riding one of his famous airballs. He rides the wall of the arena and approaches the King from his right as he launches a huge gale at his opponent, who blocks it with a sheet of stone raised from the floor of the arena. The King emerging from behind the stone shield, a smile on his face.  
"Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here! Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?" Mocked the king.  
Aang dropping off his airball and The King kicks over the stone sheet and begins to raise it on earth dug out of the arena's surface. He shoots the earth underneath the stone sheet at Aang which knocks him over. The King strikes the ground with his fist, sending a shock wave through the arena surface right at Aang. The Avatar flips backward and avoids the shock wave, but now is close to the rear wall of the arena.  
"How are you going to going to get me from way over there?" The King laughed.  
Aang looked determined and begian to run to the King, who uses the side of his foot to dash the earth, the ground around Aang becomes quicksand and he falls in. The King raises two boulders and sends them to smash the struggling Aang. He escapes just in time as the rocks smash together. Aang jumps straight at his opponent, unleashing a blast of wind that knocks him and the stone sheet he stands upon back against the wall of the arena. The King raises one of the boulders from where he had just failed to crush Aang and pulled it back towards him at frightening speed. The Avatar sees it just in time and does a backflip that barely allowed him to get up and over the flying boulder. The boulder of course moved on to almost crush the King, but he breaks it into many pieces as it reaches him. With tremendous effort, The King tears the entire gate area of the arena out of the ground and holds it over his head. Aang screams in terror and begins to run in circles, creating a tornado. The King throws the massive earth mound, but the tornado grabs it and throws it back at him. As it reaches The King he bisects it neatly in two. Aang appears between the rock pieces and pinned the King with his staff. The King smiles and looks up. Aang, who also looks up as a little piece of rock bounces off his head. Overhead hovers one of the two halves of rock, ready to crush them both.  
"Hehe! Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart," The King told him. The King throws the rock to the side of the arena, falling backwards into the floor, disappearing and leaving a body imprint of himself. Aang is flabbergasted.  
"Huh?" Aang asked.  
A hole opens up in the floor of the balcony and the King emerges, the hole closing instantly beneath him. Aang, using his staff as a helicopter blade, lands on the balcony.  
"You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question," He told Aang.  
"That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests," Aang whined.  
"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" Asked the King.  
"Oh come on!" Sokka cried.  
"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What... is my name? From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes," The King smirked.  
"How am I supposed to know his name?" Asked Aang.  
"Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle," Zuko pressed.  
"I got it!" cried Sokka.  
"Yeh?" asked Aang.  
"He's an earthbender, right? Rocky! You know, because of all the rocks?" Sokka tried.  
"We're gonna keep trying, but that is a good backup," Katara tried to shrugged.  
"Okay, so back to the challenges. I got a key from the waterfall. I saved his pet and I had a duel," Aang recounted the past test.  
"And what did you learn?" Asked Zuko.  
"Well, everything was different than I expected," Aang shrugged.  
"And...?" Katara asked as a piece of crystal grew on her cheek.  
"Well, they weren't straightforward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would," Aang began. "I know his name!"

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities. Bumi, you're a mad genius!" Aang said as he hugged the old King.  
"Oh, Aang. It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally," King Bumi snorted a laugh.  
Katara, Zuko and Sokka still encased in crystals were complaining.  
"A little help air boy?" Zuko pointed out.  
King Bumi exploaded the crystals then smirked, "Genemite is made of rock candy. Delicious!" He said as he bit the candy.  
"So this crazy king is your old friend, Bumi?" Katara asked.  
"Who you calling old?" Bumi paused. "Okay. I'm old."  
"Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were?" Zuko asked.  
"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people, hehe, but I do have a reason. Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Firelord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Firelord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius! And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation," Bumi said as Momo jumped on Aang's shoulder. "And you'll need Momo too."  
"Thank you for your wisdom. But before we leave, I have a challenge for you!" Aang told Bumi.

Then Bumi and Aang went to the mail chutes, both are having a blast as the air rushes by them. Then a crash sound is heard.  
"My cabbages!" Cried the cabbage merchant.

* * *

**PrettyBender: lol poor poor cabbage guy, he needs help! btw Bumi is awesome! and slightly creepy, but awesome! **


	7. Episode Six: Imprisoned

**PrettyBender: lol so this is pretty cool, admit it XD  
**

* * *

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air._  
_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._  
_A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.  
_

* * *

As the gang cleaned up the camp sight, Sokka was out searching for food, Zuko was meditating, Katara was folding her sleeping bag, and Aang was relaxing in the shade of a tree.  
Sokka approached camp with a half smile on his face.  
"Great, you're back! What's for dinner?" Asked Aang.  
"We've got a few options. First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that... might just be rocks. Dig in!" Sokka said as he tossed some nut like objects on the ground. Sokka then threw one of the nuts that might be a rock over his shoulder. It landed near Momo, and Aang and Katara looked at each other then back at Sokka.  
"Seriously, what else ya got?" Katara asked Sokka.  
Sokka peers into the bag with one eye hoping to find something else.  
Momo, who was busy eyeing the nut like object with suspicion, began to chitter and pick it up. He tapped it on a nearby stone to no effect. Then he cocked back and rapped it hard on the stone. At that moment, a huge, startling noise disrupts the forest's calm.  
"What was that!?" Zuko asked as the noise clearly broke his concentration.  
"It's coming from over there!" Aang pointed towards the forest.  
Zuko and Katara rushed off in the direction of the noise, leaving Sokka and Aang by themselves.  
"Shouldn't we run away from huge booms – not toward them?" Sokka said just as Aang took off to follow Zuko and Katara.  
As Zuko and Katara ran up to a fallen tree, closely followed by Aang and Sokka, they saw a young Earthbender practicing his art near the river, which was now nothing more than a muddy stream.  
"It's an earthbender," Zuko pointed out.  
"Let's go meet him!" Katara smiled.  
"He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously," Sokka replied.  
"Come on," Aang smirked.  
Katara, who was clearly ignoring her brother's warnings by running way out into the river bed, began to address the young earthbender. "Hello there, I'm Katara! What's your name?" She asked.  
The young earthbender looks over at Katara in surprise. He dropped his rock and ran back down the river bed. As he ran, he earthbended a load of rock into the riverbed, blocking any pursuit.  
"Nice to meet you too," Zuko shrugged.  
"We just wanted to say "hi"," Katara sighed.  
"Hey, that guy's gotta be running somewhere, maybe we're near a village, and I bet that a village has a market!" Aang smiled.  
"Which means no nuts for dinner," Zuko smirked.  
They all took off to find the village they very much hoped for.

They approached a walled Earth Kingdom village in a steep valley. Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Sokka went straight for the market. Aang began trying on hats.  
"Great hat. I'll trade you some nuts for it," Aang said. Aang turned to Sokka with the hat on and laughed.  
Meanwhile, Katara and Zuko had noticed the young earthbender from the river bed entering a nearby building.  
"Hey!" Katara called out to the boy. She took Zuko's hand and raced towards the boy.  
The boy looked at his mother and said, "Hi Mom."  
"Where have you been, Haru? You're late! Get started on your chores," His mother said.  
Katara opened the door and entered, followed by Zuko. "Hey, you're that kid! Why did you run away before?" Katara asked Haru.  
"Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid," He laughed nervously.  
"No she doesn't, we saw you earthbending," Zuko said.  
"They saw you doing what?" His mother gasped.  
"They're crazy, Mom, I mean, look at how they're dressed!" Haru gulped.  
"You know how dangerous that is! You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending!" Haru's mother scolded.  
From outside a heavy knock on the door is heard and Zuko quickly parted the window blinds to identify the intruders.  
"Open up!" A soldier called out.  
"Fire Nation! Act natural," Zuko took in a deep breath.  
Haru's mother opens the door and a Fire Nation soldier walked in.  
"What do you want? I've already paid you this week," Haru's mother said.  
"The tax just doubled. Wouldn't want an accident, would we?" The soldier smirked as he produced a fireball in his hands. "Fire is sometimes so hard to control."  
"Wanna bet?" Zuko smirked as the fire snuffed out.  
Haru's mother's expression melts from defiance to fear and resignation. She took a deep breath in and walked over to a chest a pulled out some money and dumped it into the soldier's hand.  
"You can keep the copper ones," He shrugged and walked out, but the soldier kept eyeing Zuko.  
"How long has the Fire Nation been here?" Zuko asked.  
"Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships," She told him.  
"They're thugs; they steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it," Haru growled.  
"Quiet, Haru. Don't talk like that," His mother hushed him.  
"But, Haru is an earthbender, he can help," Katara said.  
"Earthbending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities," She tried to explain.  
"How can you say that? Haru has a gift. Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend. It's a part of who we are," Katara huffed.  
"You don't understand," She sighed.  
"I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?" Zuko cut in.  
"They could take Haru away! Like they took his father," She cried.  
"Wanna bet?" Zuko crushed his knuckles.  
"There is nothing you can do," Haru told Zuko.

As the day wore on, Zuko went and found Sokka and Aang.  
"My Mom said you can sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning," Haru told Katara.  
"Thanks. I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay," Aang smirked and took off.  
"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't know about your father," Katara sighed.  
"That's okay. It's funny, the way you and your friend were talking back in the store, it reminded me of him," Haru smiled. "Thanks," Katara smiled back.  
"My father was very courageous. When the Fire Nation invaded, he and the other earthbenders were outnumbered ten to one, but they fought back anyway," Haru explained.  
"He sounds like a great man," Katara answered.  
"After the attack, they rounded up my father and every other earthbender and took them away. We haven't seen them since," Haru finished.  
"So, that's why you hide your earthbending?" Katara guessed.  
"Yeah. The problem is that the only way I can feel close to my father now is when I practice my bending. He taught me everything I know," Haru said.  
Katara and Haru walked up onto the crest of a small hill that overlooked the surrounding countryside. Haru knelt down and begun twirling some small stones while he spoke about his father, and when he finished, he turned the stones to sand, which fell through his fingers.  
Katara came up and sat next to him. "See this necklace? My mother gave it to me," She began.  
"It's beautiful," He said.  
"I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid. This necklace is all I have left of her," She continued.  
"It's not enough, is it?" He asked her.  
"No," She sighed. "You see Zuko over there?" She pointed over to Zuko and Sokka sparing. "His mother, Ursa, knew my mom and she always told me stuff about her I never knew. It helps."  
Just then a sudden cry echoed out. "Help!" Cried an old man from the inside of the mine.  
They both ran into the mine to see an old man trapped by a cave in. Katara and Haru tried, but failed in freeing him.  
"It's not working, we have to get help," Katara struggled.  
"There's no time – pull harder," Haru said.  
"Haru, there's a way you can help him," Katara gasped.  
"I can't," Haru eyed her.  
"Please, there's no one around to see you, it's the only way," Katara pleaded.  
Quickly Haru used quick feet and hand work to free the old man!  
"Haru, you did it!" Katara laughed.

* * *

"It was so brave of Haru to use his earthbending to help that old man," Katara laughed.  
"You must have really inspired him," Zuko said.  
"I guess so," Katara blushed.  
"We should get some sleep. We're leaving at dawn," Zuko told her.  
"Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?" Katara sighed.  
"Uh no, This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover me here, and Aang, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good night Katara," Zuko smirked.  
"I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts," Katara sighed.  
"Trust me, they are not good. Good night Katara," Zuko said to her as they settled down.

As Katara got up the next morning she heard some noise outside.  
"That's him! That's the earthbender!" Cried the old man as soldiers pushed through the crowd and took Haru away!

"They took him! They took Haru away!" Katara cried.  
"What?" Zuko looked up at her.  
"The old man turned him in to the Fire Nation. It's all my fault, I forced him into earthbending," Katara buried her face into her hands.  
"Slow down, Katara, when did this happen?" Zuko asked as Aang and Sokka looked at each other in amazement and shock.  
"Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight," She sniffed.  
"Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone," Sokka said.  
"We don't need to track him. The Fire Nation is going to take me right to Haru," Zuko said.  
"...and why would they do that?" Asked Aang.  
"Because, it's claimed even though I was banished, some say I was kidnapped by my mom. If I prove myself as Prince Zuko I'm sure I can slip in and rescue him," Zuko said to Katara.

* * *

Zuko marched up to some Fire Nation Guards, dragging Aang along side him.  
"You!" Zuko grabbed the guard and slammed him up against the wall.  
"Who do you-" The guard began.  
"I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and I have captured the Avatar as an acceptance offering for my Father Firelord Ozai!" Zuko said in a commanding voice.  
The guard looked at Zuko, and seeing his scar, bowed Fire Nation style saying, "I'll take you to the Warden."  
Zuko smirked. "Come Avatar."  
Aang fumbled along as he was dragged by Zuko.  
"Warden-" The guard started.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"This is Prince Zuko, he's...uh...he's caught the Avatar," The guard said as he gestured to Zuko and Aang.  
"Prove it," The Warden smirked.  
Zuko ripped Aang's hood off, exposing his air bending tattoos.  
"Oh," The Warden gasped.  
"Take him to the earthbenders, he hasn't mastered all four elements yet, he's useless," Zuko said as he slapped Aang.  
"Uh," The Warden looked around as if he was think 'Me?'. He bowed to Zuko and said, "Prince Zuko, it is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard. I am the warden. I prefer to think of earthbenders not as prisoners, but as honored guests, and I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply abide-" The Warden began to ramble on.  
"Shut up!" Zuko waved off the Warden. "The Avatar may already be planning an escape. Make sure all the guards are guarding him," Zuko went on.  
"But what about the earthbenders?" He asked.  
"They are cowards!" Zuko huffed.

* * *

Aang started looking around for Haru. "Haru?" Aang whispered. "Haru?!" Aang called out.  
"Aang, Katara's friend right?" The young boy came up to Aang. "What are you doing here?"  
"It's our fault you were captured. We came to rescue you," Aang said.  
"So, you got yourself arrested? And whose we?"  
"It was the only way to find you. Zuko is distracting the guards, so we have to act quick," Aang said.  
"You got guts, I'll give you that. Come one, there's someone I want you to meet," Haru guided Aang to a group of prisoners. "Aang, this is my father Tyro. Dad this is Avatar Aang."  
"It's an honor to meet you," Aang bowed.  
"Have some dinner, Avatar Aang," Tyro offered him a bowl of food.  
"Eruhh!" Aang pushed away the bowl of food.  
"It's not as bad as it looks," Tyro laughed.  
"Erahh!" Aang tried a spoonful and gagged.  
"It's still pretty bad though," Tryo smiled apologetically.  
Aang stood up to make and announced, "Earthbenders! You don't know me, but I know of you. I am the Avatar. Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage and it is your courage they should truly fear! Because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home. It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you the Avatar has returned! So remember your courage, earthbenders, let us fight for our freedom!" In some quick airbending moves Aang blew back the remaining guards. "Let's go!" Aang motioned.  
The earthbenders jumped up and all started to make their escape!  
They all paused as a scary looking young man stood at the door with a bunch of guards. He then whipped around and defeated all the guards with some fancy firebending moves!  
"Zuko!" Aang rejoiced.  
"Come on let's go!" Zuko opened the door.  
Soon they were all on the run. They had won! They defeated the Fire Nation's ruthless grip over there village.  
"Katara!" Haru shouted when he saw her they ran up to each other.  
"Haru! It worked Zuko's plan worked!" She laughed.

* * *

**Later That Day:  
**

"So, I guess you're going home now?" Katara smiled.  
"Yes, to take back my village. To take back ALL of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!" Tyro said.  
"Come with us?" Haru asked her.  
"I can't. Your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get Aang to the North Pole," Katara said weakly. Katara glanced over at Zuko who was gesturing for her to come over.  
"That's him, isn't it? Prince Zuko. Katara, thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way..." Haru began.  
"I know," She smiled, bringing her hand to her throat. " My mother's necklace! It's gone!" She shouted.

* * *

**PrettyBender: Oh no! Katara's necklace! **


	8. Episode Seven: The Spirit World

**PrettyBender: Don't forget to tell me what guys think in a review ^^  
**

* * *

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air._  
_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._  
_A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.  
_

* * *

Appa flew over a lush valley. It was a beautiful day with white puffy lazy clouds drifting by.  
"Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft cottony heap," Katara smiled.  
"Maybe you should give it a try," Zuko smirked and picked his girlfriend up and acted as if he was going to throw her off the edge.  
"I'll try it! Yehhhh!" Aang grinned as he jumped right off Appa's side, laughing and hurtling down through the clouds with his staff.  
Zuko and Katara looked over the side of Appa as he plunged through a cloud.  
A moment later Aang landed next to them with his glider. He was soaking wet. "Turns out clouds are made of water!" Aang grinned as he airbended himself dry.  
"Hey, what is that?" Katara pointed.  
Up ahead, the floor of the valley below around the river is black instead of vegetation green.  
"It's like a scar," Sokka said as leaned over the side.  
Burnt tree stumps dot the barren landscape.

The four dismounted Appa and started walking around.  
"Listen, it's so quiet. There's no life anywhere," Zuko cringed.  
"Zuko, are you okay?" Katara clutched his arm.  
"Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for –" Sokka began to ramble on.  
"Shh!" Katara hissed.  
"What? I'm not allowed to be angry?" Sokka whispered to his sister.  
"Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?" Aang asked.  
"Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you," Katara said as she held Zuko's hand.  
"Yes it does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature. But, I don't know how to do my job," Aang sighed.  
"That's why we're going to the North Pole to find you a teacher," Katara replied.  
"Yeah, a waterbending teacher, but there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me."  
"The Avatar before you? He died over a hundred years ago, how are you supposed to talk to him?" Sokka asked.  
"Zuko's related to Avatar Roku, maybe he can help," Katara smiled.  
"I don't know," Aang fell to his knees in sorrow.  
"Hey Aang, are you ready to be cheered up?" Katara approached him.  
"No," Aang stated.  
Then Sokka threw an acorn. It flew and hit Aang on the head.  
"Ow!" Aang rubbed his head. "Hey, how was that cheering me up?"  
"Hehe, cheered me up," Sokka laughed.  
Then Katara threw an acorn at Sokka.  
"Ow! Yeah, I probably deserved that," Sokka sighed.  
"These acorns are everywhere, Aang. That means the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back," Katara said.  
"Out of fire, comes life," Zuko shrugged.  
"Thanks, Katara, Zuko," Aang smiled.  
Then an old man approached them.  
"Hey, who are you?" Zuko asked as he took a defense position.  
"When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible, but those markings... are you the Avatar child?" He asked Aang.  
Aang turns to Katara, who nods her head. He turns back to the old man and nods his head in turn.  
"My village desperately needs your help," The old man said.

It was late afternoon and the sun was about to go down beneath hills in the distance. The group slowly followed the old man to an Earth Kingdom village that was barely in sight. Much of it had been burned out and destroyed.  
They entered one of the buildings where some villagers were gathered around them. As the Old Man introduces Aang to the people, a man, probably the village chief walks over.  
"This young person is the Avatar," The old man declared.  
"So the rumors of your return are true," The Chief bowed. "It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence."  
Aang bowed and said, "Nice to meet you too. So...is there something I can help you with?"  
"I'm not sure..." The Chief sighed.  
"Our village is in crisis, he's our only hope. For the last few days, at sunset, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit," The old man said gravely.  
"Why is it attacking you?" Zuko asked.  
"We do not know, but each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near," The Chief replied.  
"What happens then?" Katara asked.  
"As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely," The old man explained.  
"Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here there is no telling what will happen," Said the Chief.  
"So, what do you want me to do exactly?" Asked Aang.  
"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and spirits," The old man had a bit of hope in his voice.  
"Right...that's me," Aang said clearly lacking confidence.  
"Hey, 'great bridge guy', can I talk to you over here for a second?" Katara pulled Aang to the side. "Aang, you seem a little unsure about all this."  
"Yeah, that might be because I don't know anything at all about the spirit world. It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!" Aang cried.  
"So, can you help these people?" Asked Katara.  
"I have to try, don't I? Maybe whatever I have to do will just... come to me," Aang shrugged as Momo jumped on his shoulder and began to chitter making Aang smile.  
"I think you can do it Aang," She smiled.

* * *

"Hello? Spirit, can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm... here to try to help stuff," Aang called out as he was about to exit the village gate. Sokka, Zuko and Katara were watching Aang from the window of the meeting house, and the sun was about to set.  
"This isn't right. We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up," Zuko said.  
"If anyone can save us, he can," The old man stated.  
"He still shouldn't have to face this alone," Katara retorted as she held Zuko's hand tightly.  
The world darkened and Aang, standing at the village gate, looked like a gunslinger.  
"The sun has set. Where are you, Hei-Bai? Well, spirit, uh, I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace!" Aang shouted. He twirled his staff like a marching baton and then planted it in the ground like a flag. His expression was resolute. "Okay. Well, I guess that's settled then," Aang shrugged. He turned and walked back to the village, then Spirit whispers began to be heard.  
Suddenly a massive shape emerges from the forest, its huge feet making large thudding sounds each time they hit the ground. Aang continued walking placidly up the village street, unaware that Hei-Bai was following right behind him. Hei-Bai was as big as a house, with six legs and black and white orca-like markings all over his body. He was vaguely mammalian and has razor sharp teeth.  
Aang realized something was amiss and stopped. He turned around, looking up at the monster, and smiled. "You must be the Hei-Bai spirit. My name is..." Aang began to say. He was cut off by a blast of air and blue energy from the mouth of the creature.  
Aang did not move, but his staff is blown to the ground. The spirit reared itself itself up on its hind-most legs and bellowed, releasing another jet of blue energy from it's mouth. It got back on all six legs and then charged into the village, ignoring Aang and leaving him behind.  
Aang turned to address the monster as it moved in. "My name is Aang! I'm the Avatar and I would like to help! Hey, wait up!"  
The spirit destroyed in rapid succession two houses and a watchtower, using it's brute strength and blue energy. The monster continued to destroy buildings as Aang tried to get his attention. "Uh..." Aang had no words.

* * *

"The Avatar's methods are...unusual," Said the Chief.  
"It doesn't seem too interested in what he's saying. Maybe we should go help him?" Asked Zuko.  
"No, only the Avatar stands a chance against the Hei-Bai," The old man replied.  
"Aang will figure out the right thing to do Zuko," Katara nodded.  
"Or get crushed trying!" Sokka gulped.

* * *

"Please, would you stop destroying things and listen?" Aang asked as he jumped on top of the building between Hei-Bai, but Hei-Bai was busy pounding a building into the ground with his fists. "I'm just trying to do my job as spirit bridge. Excuse me, would you please turn around? I command you to turn around now!" Aang said as he started getting flustered. At this the monster does indeed turn around, swatting Aang backward off the top of the building. Aang flew through the air and hits a nearby roof. He slid off and collapsed on the ground.  
"That's it! He needs help!" Sokka said as he raced out the door.  
"Sokka wait!" Katara called out to him and went after him.  
"Sokka you nut, get back here!" Zuko chased after them and was followed by the old man.  
"It's not safe!" Called the old man.  
The monster was standing over Aang in the as Sokka approached, hefting his boomering, having just emerged from the meeting house.  
"Hei-Bai! Over here!" Sokka called out. He let loose the boomerang and it hit the creature's butt, and bounces off with harmless impact. It fell on the ground. Sokka, then ran up to Aang.  
"Sokka, go back!" Aang shouted.  
"We'll fight him together, Aang," Sokka replied.  
"I don't wanna fight him unless I – huh!" Aang began but Hei-Bai in flash disappeared with Sokka.  
"Sokka!" Katara cried and fell to her knees.

* * *

Aang glided at breakneck speed through the forest in pursuit of Hei-Bai. Sokka, in the grip of the monster, making scared noises. Aang pulled even with it and is began to pass, but he hit a branch and slowed down.  
"Aang, over here!" Sokka cried.  
Aang is playing catch up again and Hei Bai enters the wasteland, with Aang close behind.  
"Help!" Sokka cried.  
"Hang on, Sokka!" Aang shouted.  
Aang glides in closer, stretching his hand to Sokka, who is able to grab it. Just as Aang began to pull Sokka free, both he and the monster vanished.  
Aang fell out of the sky in surprise. He laid out at the base of the stone statue of a bear. He sat up, with a crescent moon overhead. "Sokka! I failed," Aang cried.

* * *

"I'm sure they'll be back," Zuko said to Katara.  
"I know," Katara nodded.  
"You should get some rest Katara," Zuko yawned.  
"Everything's gonna be okay," Katara clutched Sokka's boomerang.  
"Sokka's in good hands. I would be shocked if the Aang returned without him," Zuko said to Katara. In the midst of Zuko's comforting words, Aang appeared along the forest trail leading up to the gate.  
"Katara, Katara I lost him," Aang whispered.  
Zuko nor Katara acknowledged him.  
"The sun is rising. Perhaps they'll return soon," Zuko held Katara.  
"What? No, I'm right here! Grrr!" Aang shouted. Then Aang paused and looked at himself realizing he was glowing blue! "I'm in the spirit world!" Aang shouted to himself. "I'll figure this out, Katara, I promise. Like they said, I'm the bridge between the worlds, right? All I have to do is... figure out what I have to do. But once I do that, no problem!" Aang rejoiced.  
Appa grunted and put his nose up to Katara and Zuko.  
"Appa! Hey buddy, I'm right here. But, I guess you can't see me either," Aang said to his giant bison.  
"It's okay, Appa. I'm sure they're on their way back. I bet they even found you a bunch of moon peaches for a treat," Katara smiled.  
"What am I supposed to do?" Aang wondered aloud. "Avatar Roku, how can I talk to you? Sokka?" A light shone from down the path. And a blue spirit dragon was flying towards him!  
Aang, who saw this, was alarmed. "That's definitely not Sokka!" He opened his glider and took flight back into the village, but he hit the ground again a few feet away. He got up and tried to airbend the glider off the ground, but nothing happened. Aang looked down at his hands in disbelief. "What? I can't airbend in the spirit world!"  
The blue spirit dragon was bearing down on Aang! It wreathed in radioactive blue fire, bearing down onto Aang. Suddenly the dragon was upon him and Aang cowered beneath it, fear framing his young face. "You don't know where Sokka is, do you?" Aang asked.  
In response, the dragon bent it's head down and touched Aang's head with one of its whiskers. Aang's eyes glowed with a blue fire when touched. A flashback begins of an old man riding the dragon the way Aang rode Appa. In life the dragon was red and brown. The flashback ends as the blue dragon breaks its touch.  
"You're Avatar Roku's animal guide! Like Appa is to me. I need to save my friend and I don't know how. Is there some way for me to talk to Roku?" Asked Aang.  
The dragon bent it's neck and Aang jumps on.  
"I'll be back Katara. Take me to Roku!" Aang said to the Dragon.  
Aang and the dragon take off.  
"Hey, what are you doing!? Ahhhh!" Aang cried.  
They rapidly approached the ceiling, which they passed through harmlessly. The dragon alit on the floor of a secret chamber at the top of the temple. It is empty except for the statue of an old man in the background. Aang dismounted and walked toward the statue.  
"I don't understand. This is just a statue of Roku. Am I really suppose to talk to Zuko?" Aang looked back at the dragon, which touched him on the temple once again. Aang's eyes lit up blue, and this time the vision is of a huge, flaming comet rocketing through the sky. The vision ended as the dragon broke contact again. "Is that what Roku wants to talk to me about? A comet? When can I talk to him?" Asked Aang.  
The dragon lowered it's head in response. The shaft of light, previously blocked by the dragon, now hit the wall near Roku's right shoulder. The dragon touches Aang again and a vision of time passing at the Fire Temple begins. An exterior shot of the temple sitting on its volcanic promontory. Clouds flew by at an incredible speed overhead, and the sun rounded it's daily course in a matter of seconds.  
Three days pass in this fashion before a fade to show the floor of the statue's chamber. Two Asian written characters are shown before cutting to a shot of the little window where the sunlight enters. More days pass in rapid succession there as well. They shift to a long shot of the statue from the back of the room, where it is clear with each day the spot where the shaft of sunlight hits the back wall gets closer to hitting the statue's face as each day passes. The vision ends.  
"It's a calendar, and the light will reach Roku on the solstice! So, that's when I'll be able to speak to Roku? But I can't wait that long. I need to save Sokka now," Aang sighed.

* * *

"It's no use, Appa. I don't see them anywhere. Our best hope is to go back to the village and wait," Katara sighed.  
Zuko took her hand and said, "It'll all work out Katara, I promise."  
"I hope so cause your horrible at keeping promises," Katara forced a laugh.  
"Me? Really? Since when?" Zuko smirked.  
"Remember that one time when you promised me we'd be on the same snowball team back when we were little?"

* * *

_"I promise 'Tara we can be all the same team," Zuko sighed._  
_"Are you sure?" She looked at him critically. _  
_"Yes! Jeez!" Zuko huffed._  
_"Yay!" Katara giggled. "Girls, Zuzu is on our team!"_  
_"Shut up 'Tara," Zuko growled._  
_All the boys began to snicker._  
_Later..._  
_"Come on Zuzu, your on team 'Teen Angels,'" Katara laughed and pulled Zuko over to the girls' side._  
_"Listen 'Tara I change my mind, I'm on the boys' team, team 'Rebels' and you girls aren't even teens!" Zuko said to her._  
_"What? You promised!" Katara cried._  
_"So? I'm a boy so I belong on the boys," Zuko explained._  
_"But you promised Zuzu..." Katara sniffled.  
_

* * *

"But Katara we were like kids, and I refuse to call myself "Teen Angel" and I'm a boy so I belonged with them," Zuko laughed.  
"Zuzu you promised..." Katara flashed her baby blues.  
"Whatever...Aang!" Zuko pointed.  
The lone boy walked slow, as if in anguish.  
"You're back!" Katara gasped as she looked around. "Where's Sokka?"  
"I'm not sure," Aang sighed. "I'm not sure."

Aang stood at the village gate once again The chief, Momo, Zuko and Katara were looking out of the meetinghouse window toward Aang, who was standing at the gate again, the wind blowing dead leaves past him. Some time has evidently passed, and Aang's began to walk back into the village. As he approached a building with a wind chime that is sounding in the wind, the monster appeared. The monster was breaking through the roof of the building with the wind chime. It roared in triumph, releasing blue energy from its mouth. Aang cried out and began to make an energy shell similar to the one he created in "The Southern Air Temple."  
"Aang, what are you doing? Run!" Katara shouted.  
The creature roared and ran toward another building, but Aang ran underneath it's legs and then jumped up onto its forehead. His hand glowed light blue, and Aang sued a panda bear superimposed over the monster. Aang jumped back to the porch of a nearby building.  
"You're the spirit of this forest. Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest had burned I was sad and upset. But my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back," Aang told the creature.  
The spirit stood still while Aang spoke. When he is finished, he showed Hei-Bai the acorn that Katara gave him. The spirit smiled and Aang placed the acorn on the porch. The monster picked up the acorn and transformed into a panda, who turned and walked away from the village.  
Aang was standing on the porch as Katara, Zuko and the other villagers came up behind him. The panda spirit was exiting the gate, behind him a thicket of bamboo grows to man height in seconds and moment later, Sokka and a few villagers exit the thicket looking confused.  
"Sokka!" Katara raced up to him. She ran to hug him, as other villagers hugged their loved ones.  
"What happened?" Sokka asked.  
"You were trapped in the Spirit world for 24 hours. How are you feeling?" Zuko laughed.  
"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom!" Sokka jumped up, looking around for the nearest privy.  
"Thank you, Avatar. If there only were a way to repay you for what you've done," The Chief beamed.  
"You could give us some supplies and some money," Sokka smirked.  
"Sokka!" Katara elbowed her brother.  
"What? We need stuff," Sokka replied.  
"It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey," The Chief smiled.  
"I'm so proud of you, Aang. You figured out what to do all on your own," Katara smiled.  
"Actually, I did have a little help. And there's something else," Aang looks downcast, as he had a flashback of the comet vision.  
"What is it?" Asked Zuko.  
"I need to talk to Roku, and I think I've found a way to contact his spirit," Aang said.  
"That's great!" Katara giggled.  
"Creepy, but great," Sokka nodded.  
"There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice I'll be able to speak with him," Aang said.  
"But, the solstice is tomorrow," Zuko pointed out.  
"Yeah, and there's one more problem. The island is in the Fire Nation."

* * *

**PrettyBender: Hope you guys liked the flashback, I know I did don't forget to R&R! **


	9. Episode Eight: Avatar Roku

**PrettyBender: As a random reminder please check out my sister's work! She's awesome! Her pen name is YAY! Productions ^^  
**

* * *

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air._  
_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished._  
_A hundred years passed and my brothers and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.  
_

* * *

A beautiful full moon stretched out over a mountain rage. As Aang frustratedly was pulling on Appa's reins. "Let's go Appa! Come on, boy!"  
The sky bison just muffled a growl.  
"Look, I'm sorry, but Katara, Zuko, and Sokka aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!" Aang shouted at his bison.  
Aang continued pulling on Appa's reins, but the beast continued to remain immovable. Aang pulled so hard on the reins that he fell to the ground. Suddenly, he heard Sokka's voice and turned around. Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and members of the village are standing behind Appa.  
"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something," Sokka snickered.  
"Please don't go, Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I," Katara cried as she held Zuko's hand tight.  
"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means. I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the Solstice. That's today," Aang said as he jumped up onto Appa's back and looks back hesitatingly at Sokka, Zuko and Katara. "We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang," Katara jumped in the way of Appa.  
"At least not without your friends. We got your back," Sokka said as Zuko nodded.  
Then Appa licked Sokka on the head.  
"EWWWWW!" Sokka jumped back.  
"It's a long journey to the Crescent Island. You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck," Zuko said.  
"Thank you, for your..." Aang began.  
"Go!" The Chief pointed.

* * *

The Chief stretched and got up as he walked out the door he bumped in to someone. It was Azula!  
"Having trouble sleeping? Seen the Avatar lately?" She grinned coldly as before he knew it, he was lying on the ground, unable to move. "Come, Mai, Ty Lee, we have some hunting to do."

* * *

"Come on, boy! We've got a long way to go! Faster!" Aang pressed as Azula gained on them.

* * *

"Come, we head home to the Fire Nation, we'll get some much needed rest and supplies. Then I'll report all my findings to my father, after we catch the Avatar, " Azula sighed contently.  
"Great, back to the Fire Nation," Mai moaned.  
"You doubt my orders, Mai?" Azula questioned.  
"I'm sure she didn't mean it Azula, I think Mai likes chasing Zuko down," Ty Lee giggled.  
"I do not!" Mai snapped.  
"Whatever. I don't care what you two want, I need to report my findings to my Father for he will praise me when I have captured these fools. Anyways I am a princess, I do what I want!"  
"There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!" Ty Lee pointed and called out to the guards.  
"Ty Lee, remember I give the orders around here," Azula scoffed.  
"Sorry," Ty Lee replied a she bounced up.

* * *

"Aang, we got trouble," Katara pointed at Azula's ship.  
"Yeah, and its gaining fast!" Zuko remarked.  
"We're gonna die!" Sokka cried.

* * *

"There they are! On my mark shoot them down!" Azula ordered. "...Fire!"

* * *

Soon Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Appa, and Momo were being pelted with fireballs.  
"Fire balls!" Katara cried.  
"I'm on it!" Zuko declaimed as he redirected the fireballs back at Azula!  
"We have to get out of Azula's range before she shoots another hot stinker at us!" Katara cried.  
"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Asked Sokka.  
"Yeah, but there's just one little problem," Aang said. "If we fly north we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way."  
"There's no time," Zuko said as he redirected another fireball.  
"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. Its too dangerous," Aang gripped.  
"And that's exactly why we're here," Katara nodded.  
"Let's run this blockade!" Sokka shouted.  
"Appa! Yip! Yip!" Aang smiled.

* * *

"He's not turning around. We'll hit the Earth Kingdom's blockade!" Azula moaned.  
"Please Azula, there is nothing we can do. Do not follow the Avatar," Mai tried to pressed.  
"Uh...No run the blockade!" Azula laughed.  
"Azula...are you sure about this?" Ty Lee asked.  
"Yes, I refuse to return to my father without the Avatar," Azula smiled coldly. "Shoot the bison down."  
"But..." Ty Lee began.  
"Shush Ty Lee! Don't ruin the moment," Azula rolled her eyes.

* * *

Fireballs were aimed at Appa and he dodged them to the best of his ability. Zuko tried to redirect them but he was getting tired.  
"Appa! Are you ok?" Aang patted the bison.  
"Zuko, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" Katara asked her boyfriend.  
"I'm fine Katara," Zuko breathed a deep breath in, then out.  
"We are almost to the Fire Nation!" Aang smiled.  
Zuko then took a fireball and hit Azula's own ship with it!

* * *

"Princess Azula, the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!" A guard told Azula.  
"Do not stop this ship!" Azula demanded.

* * *

"We made it!" Aang cried with joy.  
"We got into the Fire Nation...great..." Sokka sighed.  
Zuko looked around in disbelief. "We are in the Fire Nation."  
Katara took Zuko's hand. "It's okay Zuzu."  
Zuko looked at his girlfriend and sighed. "I haven't been here in so long."  
"I know," She smiled gently.  
"It feels so...wrong," Zuko leaned over the edge to get a better look at the town passing below him.  
"It's okay, we'll work this out," Katara smiled.  
"I know Tara." Zuko murmured.  
"There it is! The island Roku's dragon took me to!" Aang pointed.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Azula shouted. "How dare the Avatar escape me! Never again! Why in the whole four kingdoms is he going to the Fire Nation!?"  
"It's okay Azula we'll get them!" Ty Lee smiled.  
"Yeah, you- er, we won't underestimate them this time," Mai shrugged.  
"I did not underestimate them," Azula stared at her friends sharply.

* * *

"You did it buddy. Nice flying," Aang smiled.  
"Oh, you must be tired boy!" Katara patted Appa.  
"No. I'm good. Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders," Sokka stretched.  
"I was talking to Appa," Katara rolled her eyes.  
"Well, I was talking to Momo," Sokka replied sarcastically.  
"Wow," Zuko smirked.

* * *

"I don't see any guards," Sokka said as they approached the Fire Nation Temple.  
"The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died," Zuko replied mournfully.  
"It's almost sundown. We'd better hurry," Aang began to walk faster.  
They walked through the cold empty temple.  
"Wait..." Zuko paused. "I think I heard something," He took a firebending attack position.  
Then five elderly men came up to them.  
"We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar," One identified themselves.  
"Great! I am the Avatar," Aang smiled.  
"We know," Retorted the Fire Sage. The Fire Sage assumed the firebending pose, and shot a fireball at Aang.

* * *

"I'll hold them off. Run!" Zuko said as he redirected the fire. "You guys like Roku? I'm his great grandson and I...um...am asking you to stop!"  
"Silence!" Cried one of the Sages.  
"If the Avatar contacts Roku, there's no telling how powerful the boy will become. Split up and find him!" Yelled one of them.  
"Follow me!" Aang gestured as they ran.  
"Do you know where you're going?" Zuko asked.  
"Nope!" Aang answered as he disappeared around the corner, closely followed by Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Momo. "Wrong way!" He said as he shot back around.  
"Come back! I don't want to fight you. I am a friend," Called The Fire Sage.  
"Well you guys haven't been exactly friendly," Zuko shouted defensively.  
"I know why you're here, Avatar," The Sage bowed.  
"You do?" asked Aang.  
"Yes. You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him," He explained.  
"How can we trust you?" Asked Zuko. "We don't even know your name."  
"Follow me. This way," He gestured and a secret passage opened. "Time is running out. Quickly! My name is Shyu."

* * *

"Okay here's the plan, follow the Avatar and his friends, I have something of my brother's dear girlfriend that she may want back," Azula said as held up Katara's necklace! "We could use it against her!"  
"Yay! Great plan Azula!" Ty Lee beamed.  
"Whatever," Mai sighed.  
"Jealous Mai? I do believe a banished prince can do better than a simple water tribe girl who loses who jewelry," Azula smirked.  
"No, I am not jealous! Zuko deserves everything he gets!" Mai huffed and stormed off.  
"Tsk tsk tsk," Azula shrugged.

* * *

"Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma," Explained Shyu.  
"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Asked Zuko.  
"No. But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place," He explained.  
"Is that how you knew I was coming?" Aang asked.  
"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku, its eyes...began to glow!" Shyu smiled.  
"That's when we were at the Air Temple. Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there too!" Katara pointed out.  
"At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world," The Fire Sage told Aang.  
"If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the Sages attack me?" Asked Aang.  
"Things have changed. In the past, the Sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the Sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came," He sighed.  
"They were waiting for me," Aang sighed.  
"Hey, don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late," Sokka patted Aang.  
Aang glared at Sokka.  
"They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozin began the war, my grandfather and the other Sages were forced to follow him. I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other Sages," Shyu sighed.  
"Thank you for helping me," Aang bowed slightly.  
"We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary. Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with hit," Shyu explained. They walked up stairs and The Sage gasped, "NO!"  
"Shyu, what's wrong?" Asked Aang.  
"The sanctuary doors, they're closed," Shyu gaped.  
"Can't you just open them with firebending? Like you opened that other door?" Asked Zuko.  
"No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise the Sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts," Shyu explained.  
"Five fire blasts, huh? I think I can help you out," Sokka said as his eyes landed on a lantern. "This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and tada! Fake firebending!"  
"You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka," Zuko laughed.  
"This might actually work," Shyu grinned.  
Sokka started to stuff the animal skin sacks into the mouths of the five lion heads guarding the door to the sanctuary. He then runs away from the doors joining Katara, Aang, Zuko and Momo behind the nearest columns for protection from the blasts.  
"The Sages will hear the explosions, so as soon as they go off, you rush in," Shyu explained to Aang.  
"Its almost sunset. Are you ready?" Zukoi smirked.  
"Definitely," Aang nodded.  
Then BOOM! But it was a clearly failed attempt.  
"They're still locked," Aang whimpered as he fell to his knees.  
"It didn't work," Shyu whispered.  
Zuko got up and began firebending the best he could at the door but nothing happened. "I'm sorry, I tried," he sighed.

* * *

"Why won't it open?! Aargh!" Aang cried as he pulled at the door.  
"Aang, stop! There's nothing else we can do," Katara sighed.  
"I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing," Aang looked downcast.  
Sokka approached the doors, running his finger through the soot produced by the blasts. "I don't get it. That blast looked as strong as any firebending I've seen," Sokka cried.  
"Sokka! You're a genius!" Katara cried.  
"Wait, how is Sokka genius? His plan didn't even work," Zuko shrugged.  
"Come on Zuko, let her dream," Sokka smirked.  
"You're right. Sokka's plan didn't work...but it looks like it did," Katara grinned.  
"Did the definition of "genius" change in the last hundred years?" Aang asked.

* * *

"Hurry! The Avatar has entered the sanctuary," Shyu said as he led the other sages to the door.  
"How did he get in?" Asked one of them.  
"I don't know. But look at the scorch marks and down there!" Shyu pointed to the door.  
"He's inside. Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku," The Fire Sage commanded.  
Aang watched intently from the perch of a dragon's tail.  
They take their bending positions and open the door only to see Momo who sneezes and looks at the sages quizzically. "It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!" The Fire Sage cried.  
Katara, Zuko and Sokka jump from behind three columns and grab the three nearest Fire Sages, they then pull the Fire Sages' clothes over their heads. Shyu grabs the last Fire Sage and all four Fire Sages are subdued.  
Aang smirked and flew into the room seeing a staue of Avatar Roku before him. "The light hits the statue and I talk to Roku. So why isn't anything happening?" Aang asked.  
"Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!" Zuko asked.  
"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." Shyu explained.  
"Why isn't anything happening? I don't know what I'm doing! All I know is airbending! Please, Avatar Roku, talk to me!" Aang begged.  
The sunlight moved up to Avatar Roku's face. When the light hits the statue's eyes, they begin to glow. The sanctuary is filled with white smoke, when the smoke cleared, Aang is standing face to face with Avatar Roku. They are on the top of a mountain range.  
"It's good to see you, Aang. What took you so long?" Asked Avatar Roku. "I have something very important to tell you. That is why, when you were in the spirit world, I sent my dragon to find you."  
"Is it about that vision? The one with the comet?" Asked Aang.  
"Yes," Roku sighed.  
"What does it mean?" Aang asked.  
"One hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozin used that comet to begin the war. He and his firebending army harnessed its incredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations," Roku expounded.  
"So the comet made them stronger?" Questioned Aang.  
"Yes. Stronger than you could even ever imagine," Roku sighed.  
"But that happened a hundred years ago. What does the comet have to do with the war now?" Aang questioned.  
"Listen carefully. Sozin's comet will return by the end of the summer, and Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds, even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aang, you must defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives," Roku explained.  
"But I haven't even started learning waterbending, not to mention earth and fire." Aang said desperately.  
"Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end," Roku exhaled.  
"What if I can't master all the elements in time? What if I fail?" Aang cried.  
"I know you can do it Aang, for you have done it before. The solstice is ending. We must go our separate ways...for now." Roku said.  
"But I won't be able to come back to the temple. What if I have questions? How will I talk to you?" Aang pleaded.  
"I am a part of you. When you need to talk to me again, you will find a way, and Aang say hi to Zuko for me." Roku smiled.  
Aang came out if the room and smiled, looking at his friends, "I'm ready. And Zuko, Avatar Roku says hi."  
Zuko smiled.

* * *

**PrettyBender: Don't forget to drop a review to feed that review box! Anyways, thanks for reading :D **


	10. Episode Nine: The Waterbending Scroll

**PrettyBender: Thanks for all the support guys ^^  
**

* * *

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air.  
__Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished.  
__A hundred years passed and my brothers and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.  
_

* * *

As Appa flew through a mostly cloudy sky, Aang paced back and forth on his back.  
"Would you sit down? If we hit a bump you'll go flying off! What's bugging you anyway?" Asked Zuko.  
"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives," Aang whined.  
"Well, let's see, you've pretty much mastered airbending and that only took you 112 years... I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer," Zuko shrugged.  
"I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I gonna do!?" Aang cried.  
"Calm down. It's going to be okay. If you want, I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know,"Katara smiled.  
"You'd do that?" Aang asked, clearly feeling touched by her compassion.  
"We'll need to find a good source of water first," Katara nodded.  
"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in," Sokka smirked.

* * *

A huge waterfall with a winding river came into view.  
"Nice puddle," Sokka nodded, his mouth wide open.  
Aang went to jump into the water after Appa, "Yehhh! Don't start without me, boy!"  
"Remember the reason we're here," Katara corrected him.  
"Oh right, time to practice waterbending," Aang sighed.  
"Great. So what am I supposed to do?" Asked Sokka.  
"You could... clean the gunk out of Appa's toes?" Zuko smirked as he took off his shirt and went for a swim.  
"So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet?" Sokka asked.  
"Mud and bugs!" Aang added.  
Sokka paused for a moment then shrugged. "Okay," He grabbed a branch then started scrubbing Appa's toes.

* * *

"Their patterns are erratic but not impossible," Azula said as she pulled out a map.  
"So where do we go next?" Ty Lee asked.  
"To this small Fire Nation village, we need supplies and maybe we can see if anyone knows where our bald little air boy is," Azula grinned coldly.  
"Yeah, then what?" Mai shrugged.  
"Depends on our luck, but we will catch him and all of his friends," She smirked.

* * *

"Yeah, don't get too happy. You gotta do me next," Sokka told Appa as he bellowed with contentment.  
"This is a pretty basic move, but it still took me months to perfect, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this..." Katara gestured. "The key is getting the wrist movement right."  
"Like this?" Aang asked as her.  
"That's almost right, if you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually..." Katara began to say when Aang cut in.  
"Hey, I'm bending it already!" Aang rejoiced.  
"Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly. It took me two months to learn that move," Katara said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
"Well, you had to figure it out on your own. I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher," Aang smiled.  
"Thanks," Katara shrugged.  
"So, what's next?" Asked Aang.  
"This is a more difficult move. I call it 'streaming the water'," Katara explained. "It's harder than it looks so don't be disappointed if..."  
Aang moved the stream around and about trying to impress his master.  
"Nice work, though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary," Katara stated.  
"Sorry. Well, don't stop now, keep 'em coming!" Aang beamed.  
"Well, I kinda know this one other move, but it's pretty hard. I haven't even totally figured it out yet. The idea is to create a big, powerful wave..." Katara began to try and make a powerful wave.  
"So, like this?" Aang asked as he made a giant wave but as it splashed it soaked Zuko and Sokka.  
"Aang!" They both cried.  
"Looks like I got the hang of that move! What else ya got?" Aang smirked.  
"That's enough practicing for today," Katara said crossly.  
"Yeah, I'll say! You just practiced our supplies down the river!" Sokka retorted.  
"Uhhh... sorry. I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff," Aang shrugged.  
"Ugh, it was hard enough when you were just an airbender," Sokka said as he sunk back into the water.

* * *

"We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely," Zuko stated.  
"Uhh, make that two copper pieces, Zuko. I couldn't say no to this whistle!" Aang said as he held up a bison whistle.  
"It doesn't even work," Sokka complained as Momo started to chitter. "See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk."  
"No offense, Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on," Katara said as she took the money form Aang.

* * *

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by!" A Barter called out. "Oh! You there! I can see by your clothing that you're world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?"  
"Sure! What are curios?" Asked Aang.  
"I'm not entirely sure, but we got'em!" He said as he guided Aang, Katara, Zuko and Sokka inside the ship. As they walked inside, Katara was momentarily mesmerized by a stone monkey richly jeweled with large, blood red rubies.  
"I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur. That beast would fetch me a hefty sum, if you'd be interested in bartering," Said a sinister voice came from a dark room.  
"Momo is not for sale," Aang replied defensively.  
Katara, who was going through some scrolls, discovered something, "Look at this, Zuko! It's a waterbending scroll. Check out these crazy moves!"  
"Where did you get a waterbending scroll?" Zuko asked the captain.  
"Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price. Free!" The Captain laughed.  
"Waaait a minute...sea-loving traders...with suspiciously acquired merchandise...and pet reptile birds...You guys are pirates!" Sokka cried.  
"We prefer to think of ourselves as high risk traders," The Pirate Barter said to Sokka.  
"So, how much for the, uh, 'traded' scroll?" Asked Katara.  
"I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom. Unless, of course, you kids have 200 gold pieces on ya right now?" The Pirate Captain smirked.  
"I know how to deal with these guys, Katara, pirates love to haggle. Watch and learn. What say to the price of... one copper piece!" Aang cocked an eyebrow.  
"Hahaha! The price is 200 gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare," The Captain laughed.  
"Okay – two copper pieces!" Aang nodded.  
"It's not as amusing the second time, boy," The Pirate Captain growled.  
"Katara, can we get out of here, I feel like we're getting weird looks," Zuko whispered to his girlfriend.  
"Let's go Aang," Katara sighed.  
"Aye, we be castin' off now!" Aang smirked.

* * *

"What was that all about, Katara?" Aang asked.  
"I don't know Zuko wanted to leave," She shrugged.  
"Yeah, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection, why did we have to go?" Sokka asked.  
"I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here. Their robbers and thieves, you won't get anything out of them," Zuko explained.  
Then the pirates came chasing after them. "Hey you, get back here!"  
"Well, well, look who's come to their senses. Told ya the haggling would pay off," Aang smiled.  
But then a bunch of angry pirates came racing after them, evil glinting off of their faces!

* * *

I...I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us!" Katara said as all the kids began to run!  
"Get back here!" Called a pirate.  
The kids run down an alley and the pirates split into two groups. One follows the kids while the other, led by the pirate salesmen, goes in another direction. "This way! Let's cut'em off!"

The four kids turning the corner around a building, pirates in pursuit. As he rounds the corner Sokka skidded. "Whoa!" But they keep going.  
As she passes the corner, Katara waterbends some water from a nearby stall onto the ground and freezes it, the lead pirate slips and hits the ground.  
Zuko jumps into action, shooting fireballs at the pirates, causing two pirates to flee.  
The same cabbage dealer seen in Omashu is nuzzling a cabbage happily. He puts the cabbage in his portable stand, which is full of cabbages and begins to wheel it away. As he does, Sokka, Zuko and Katara run by, bumping the cart and knocking off cabbages. The shopkeeper saves the cabbages from hitting the ground, but then Aang launches himself between the cart's canopy and the cabbages and emerges out the other side, as he does, he turns and airbends the cart up the street to strike the pursuing pirates. The cart disappears in a clouds of dust as do the pirates.  
"My cabbages! This place is worse than Omashu!" Cried The Cabbage Merchant.  
The pirates, who just got knocked out by the cabbage cart, groaned pitifully. The gang doesn't stop running, and run down another alley, but when they turn the next corner they are met by the pirate salesmen and his men. The kids run back the way they came, with the pirates again in pursuit.  
The kids turn into a blind alley face to face with pirates.  
"Now, who gets to take the steel of my blade first?" Asked The Pirate Barter.  
"No thanks!" Aang airbends a huge gust of wind at the Pirates, who are blinded with dust and disoriented. Then he begins to rush forward while opening his glider. Katara, and Sokka run along behind and then latch onto to Aang's legs.  
"Grab on!" Katara extended her hand for Zuko.  
He grabbed on and looked up at her and said, "Thanks."  
"Hold on tight!" Aang stressed.  
"Aang, I thought we were running away from the pirates!" Zuko called out.  
"Just hang on!" Aang smirked.  
They had trouble gaining altitude at first, in fact they bounce off the heads of many of the pirates they are trying to escape. They eventually get airborne, however, and look back to see the pirates and the port receding behind them.

* * *

**Back At The Waterfall:  
**

"I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible," Aang shuddered.  
"I know, why would they chase us?" Katara plopped down.  
"Maybe because I stole something that they stole from someone else. No biggie," Zuko shrugged and pulled out the waterbending scroll!  
"No way!" Katara jumped up.  
"Yeah I thought, 'Hey I might be able to learn waterbending'. You know all things are possible," Zuko smirked.  
"No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their waterbending scroll," Sokka rolled his eyes.  
"Meh, I prefer to think of it as 'high-risk trading.' If anything Sokka, we can sell it for a ton of money when we get to the North Pole," Zuko patted Sokka on the back.  
"Now you're talking!" Sokka nodded with approval.  
"Wha-" Katara crossed her arms.  
Zuko then tossed it to her. "You can have it."  
"Really?!" Katara beamed.  
"Yeah. Share with bald boy," He laughed.  
"Wait you mean we're not selling it?" Sokka asked disappointedly.  
"No, we're not," Zuko chuckled.

* * *

"Okay I checked all the shops they had just about everything we need," Ty Lee smiled.  
"Good, so this trip wasn't a waste of time, right?" Mai sighed.  
"True, but I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" Ty Lee gestured to Fire Nation soldiers caring a bunch of useless items to the ship.  
"You bought a sumki horn?" Azula gaped.  
"For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds," Ty Lee grinned as she walked to a ship. "This place looks promising!" Ty Lee was mesmerized by the Stone monkey statue with ruby eyes, "Ooo! That is beautiful! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?"  
"Yeah along with all of the other useless stuff you bought," Mai huffed.  
"I am so glad you like it! We should get this Azula, even Mai likes it!" Ty Lee laughed.  
Azula was to busy listening in on a conversation.  
"We lost the scared freak and the little bald monk he was traveling with," The Pirate informed the captain.  
"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" Azula questioned. "And was traveling with a waterbending girl? The 'Scared Freak' could firebend, right? And I think there was a useless one whom had a weird liking for boomerangs?"

* * *

"I just want to try this one move first and then it's all yours," Katara told Aang. "'The single water whip'... looks doable." She raised a stream of water and whipped it around, but it hits her in the forehead, leaving a bruise.  
Sokka couldn't help but laugh.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I'm sorry, but you deserve that," Sokka turned to Aang. "You've been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself."  
"Aang will get his turn once I figure out the water whip!" Katara retorted. "Anyways, Zuko gave me the scroll so I can use it as long as I like." She tried once again zapping Momo. "Why can't I get this stupid move!"  
Aang walked up to the river, "You'll get it." Katara looked very displeased at this pronouncement, undoubtedly expecting Aang to show her up once again. Then Aang began making the water whip correctly on the first try. "You just gotta shift your weight through the stances..." Aang said as he gracefully manipulates the whip for a few seconds. "There. See, the key to bending is..."  
Katara, who was clearly mad at him, shook her fist and yelled, "Will you PLEASE shut your air hole! Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!" Katara looked over at Zuko and Sokka. "What?!" Then she looked back at Aang who looked like he was going to cry.  
Zuko walked over to her, "Why not both of you put the scroll away for a little bit, it might help."  
"Oh my gosh, Aang, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But, you know what, it won't happen again," Katara apologized.  
"It's okay Katara," Aang nodded.  
"What about Momo? He's the real victim here," Sokka gestured to Momo  
"I'm sorry Momo," Katara stroked his ears as he chittered.  
"And... what about me? There was that time you–" Sokka who was clearly milking the situation.  
"No more apologies!" Katara snapped.

* * *

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" Ty Lee asked.  
"We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?" Azula rolled her eyes.  
"Uh huh," Ty Lee bit her lip.  
"Then they'll be on the water," Azula huffed.

* * *

It was a beautiful night with a full moon in the sky. The boys were asleep, but Katara slid out of her sleeping bag, grabbed the scroll, and slipped off. Then she bumped into none other then...Momo who began to chitter. "Shh! Momo, go back to sleep," Katara whispered. She walked up to the river and began to waterbend, "Shoot! Come on water, work with me here! Okay, Katara, shift your weight through the stances..." Katara began to bend the stream but then it collapsed, "...ugh!"  
But then the sound of grinding metal echoed through the silent night. She ducked behind some bushes but then her limbs went limp. Katara hit the ground with a thud, she looked up above her seeing Azula, Mai and Ty Lee, and behind them were the pirates! "No, let go of me!" Katara, who was tied up, lying limp on the ground.  
"What good would that do you you? You can't move," Azula smirked.

* * *

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother," Azula grinned.  
"Go jump in the river Azula!" Zuko said in a attack position.  
"Why? I have your girlfriend and her necklace!" Azula held up Katara's necklace.  
"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?" Katara cried.  
"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering," Azula rolled her eyes.  
"Enough! Give me the necklace and Katara!" Zuko clenched his fist.  
"Mai, Ty Lee, search the woods for the boy and meet back here," Azula snickered.  
"Fine," Mai sighed and went off in the woods.  
"How'd you find us?" Zuko demanded.  
"Funny you asked, we met some pirates who wanted something you stole. I tricked them into telling me where you guys headed off to, and well you should figure out the rest," Azula said smugly.  
"You back stabber," Zuko growled.  
"Poor choice of words brother," Azula laughed maniacally.  
Then Mai stabbed Zuko in the back!  
"Aah!" Zuko crumpled to the ground.  
"ZUKO!" Katara cried helplessly.  
"We found him," Mai shrugged but looked down at Zuko and frowned.  
Aang and Sokka whom were also tied up helpless.  
Zuko stood up. His balance was off, but he could still fight! He began to fearlessly firebend at Azula!  
She dodged it. "Zuko!" She began to bend right back at him.  
"Everyday...me and Uncle practiced...everyday," Zuko was now furious.  
"Good for you," Azula said as she dodged another attack.  
Weak and tired, Zuko looked like he was going to pass out.  
"You're weak! We both know it! You were always weak! Father knows it!" Azula attacked him with not just fire but with words.  
"You're the weak one Azula," Zuko coughed.  
While Zuko was fighting Azula, Momo ran over and chewed off Katara's ropes. "Thanks Momo, I owe you a bushel of apples!" Katara then freed Aang and Sokka, "Come on you two get to there boat I'll help Zuko."  
"You are crazy!" Zuko dodged an attack then slid up to his sister grabbing the necklace.  
Katara, realizing Zuko had the upper hand, ran over to help her brother and Aang.  
"We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship," Sokka cried.  
"A team of rhinos... or two waterbenders," Aang smiled.  
Katara and Aang then eased the ship into the water.  
"Zuko come on!" Katara called out and he came racing to the ship.  
They all loaded up and went down the river.  
"Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?" Zuko asked as he clutched his side.  
"I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the water tribe," Sokka complained.  
"Ack!" Azula cried.  
"Come on let's get them!" Ty Lee smiled and ran along the bank of the river to catch up to the boat.  
Mai rolled her eyes and ran after Ty Lee.  
Azula firebended herself into flight and landed on the ship. "Miss me?"  
Katara then preformed the water whip knocking Azula over board.  
"You did it," Zuko smirked as he leaned against the side of the boat. "You did...it..." Then he passed out!  
Aang pulled out his buffalo whistle and blew as hard as he could, and believe it or not, Appa heard it and came. They all loaded up and Katara wrapped and healed Zuko's wound the best she could.  
When Zuko woke up, Sokka was in mid-sentence, "-you learn?"  
"What?" Zuko tried to sit up.  
"I was saying what did you learn?" Sokka asked.  
"If I steal from pirates, my sister gets involved, and that's bad," Zuko smirked.  
They all began to laugh.  
"Wait guys seriously what did we learn?" Sokka asked again.

* * *

**PrettyBender: R&R! **


	11. Episode Ten: Jet

**PrettyBender: The episode we've all been waiting for, JET!  
**

* * *

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air.  
__Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished.  
__A hundred years passed and my brothers and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.  
_

* * *

Momo jumped around the tree tops looking for fruit and other such things. Suddenly he hits gold so to speak...finding an innocent pile of fruit in the middle of a canopy forest. As he sits down ready to eat he is swung up into a trap! Of course he starts to chitter and call out for help along with the other poor helpless critters stuck up in the trees. A clearing becomes visible and Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko are resting along side Appa.  
"Where's Momo?" Aang looked around.  
Momo, who was still yelling, alerted Aang.  
Aang raced into the forest to see his pet lemur stuck up in a tree. "Hang on Momo!" With some tricky airbending moves Aang was up in the tree and he cut Momo free with a sharp breeze. Then he hits the ground looking back up again, sees some Hog Monkeys, "All right, you too."  
"This is gonna take forever," Sokka moaned and threw his boomerang, cutting both monkeys free.  
"That works..." Aang shrugged.  
"These are Fire Nation traps—you can tell from the metalwork. We'd better pack up camp, and get moving," Zuko observed.  
The group made their way back to camp and started packing.  
As Aang went to jump on Appa Sokka shook his head no and said, "Ah-ah...no flying this time."  
"What?" Zuko set his bag down. "Why wouldn't we fly?"  
"Think about it. Somehow Princess Azula and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa—he's just too noticeable," Sokka shrugged.  
"What! Appa's not too noticeable!" Katara crossed her arms.  
"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head—it's kinda hard to miss him!" Sokka retorted.  
Appa groaned.  
"Sokka's just jealous 'cause he doesn't have an arrow," Aang soothed the giant beats.  
"I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk," Sokka shrugged.  
"Who made you the boss?" Asked Zuko.  
"I'm not the boss—I'm the leader," Sokka corrected.  
"You're the leader? But your voice still cracks!" Katara laughed. "Anyways Zuko's the oldest and Aang's the Avatar what makes you more qualified then one of them?"  
"Are you kidding, he's just a goofy kid!" Sokka gestured to Aang who was dangling from Appa's horns.  
"What about Zuko?" Katara smirked. "He was Fire Nation if anyone should lead it's Zuko. He would have a better idea where were going then anyone."  
"The last time Zuko was in the Fire Nation he was twelve. Like he could memorize the entire Fire Nation," Sokka rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, but you've never been to the Fire Nation," Katara replied.  
"Guys! Chill why not we let Sokka have his way for once, how bad could it be?" Zuko shrugged, "Anyways walking's good for you."  
"Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you've kissed a girl," Katara huffed.  
"I-I've kissed a girl—you...just haven't met her," Sokka coughed.  
"Who? Gran-gran? I've met Gran-gran, Or Aunt Ursa? I've met Aunt Ursa," Katara snickered.  
"No besides Gran-gran and Aunt Ursa. Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot and a leader has to trust his instincts," Sokka cleared his throat.  
"Okay, we'll try it your way Oh Wise Leader," Katara rolled her eyes.  
"Who knows walking might be fun," Aang shrugged.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later:  
**

"Walking stinks! How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?" Aang moaned.  
"I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts...they seem to know everything," Katara laughed.  
"Ha ha. Very funny," Sokka retorted.  
"I'm tired of carrying this pack," Aang complained.  
"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's Instincts!" Katara smirked.  
"That's a great idea! Hey, Sokka's Instincts, would you mind..." Aang began to say.  
"Okay, okay—I get it. Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that..." Sokka began to say as he pushed through a bush,"...we're safe from...the...Fire...Nation..." And then they were all face to face with a small Fire Nation Army. "RUN!"  
They all went to run but the Fire Nation leader blocked their way with fire!  
Zuko took a Fire Bending stance.  
"We're cut off!" Sokka paniced.  
"Sokka, your shirt!" Aang pointed.  
Sokka patted the fire on it out, then said "If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you."  
"What are you doing?" Katara whispered.  
"Bluffing?" Sokka relied in a whispered tone.  
"You? Promise not to hurt us?" The One-Eyed Captain chuckled. Then there was a quiet zip and thud. The Captain looks surprised for a moment, then groans and collapses face first on the ground. His men lower their weapons a little.  
"Nice work, Sokka! How'd ya do that?" Zuko asked.  
"Uh...instinct?" Sokka shrugged.  
"Look!" Katara points to somewhere above. A blurred figure was standing on the massive branch of a nearby tree. The person drops something and draws two blades from the middle of his back he then steps off the back of the branch, his weapons held high. Instead of falling straight down, the weapons seem to catch on the branch, allowing him to sling himself in the direction of the camp. The stranger kicks over two of the soldiers farthest from the four of them then lands with a foot on each of their backs.  
Zuko clearly looked displeased.  
With some fancy moves, him and some friends took out the Fire Nation Camp. Zuko refrained from using his bending.  
"Hey," The young man winked at Katara.  
"Hi," Katara blushed.  
"You just took out a whole army almost single-handed!" Aang gaped.  
"Army? Pfft. There were only, like, twenty guys!" He smirked. "My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak,"  
"Pipsqueak? That's a funny name," Aang laughed.  
"You think my name is funny?" The tall built man leaned down and questioned Aang.  
"It's hilarious!" Aang laughed.  
Pipsqueak, who goes from glowering to guffawing in a heartbeat. Aang, Pipsqueak, and the Duke share the laugh together. Pipsqueak slaps Aang on the back, which unintentionally knocks the Avatar flat. The Duke stops laughing, but smiles again when Aang looks up and chuckles weakly.  
"Um...thanks for saving us Jet. We were lucky you were there," Katara smiled.  
"I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning, we just needed the right distraction. And then you guys stumbled in," Jet smirked.  
"We were relying on instincts," Katara shrugged.  
"You'll get yourself killed doing that..." Then Jet's eyes landed on Katara's necklace, and then Katara to Zuko, who was standing right beside her. "So you two are engaged? That's what that necklace is, an engagement necklace, right?"  
"What this?" Katara stammered, looking down at her necklace then smirked. True Jet was charming, but the way he talked to her made her a bit uncomfortable, "Yes, of course we're engaged, why wouldn't we be? Yup me and Zuko are definitely engaged, right Zuko?" Katara then elbowed Zuko.  
"Yeah?" Zuko looked up unaware on the conversation that was going on.  
"Me and you, you know," Katara smiled weakly.  
"Yeah whatever you say Katara," Zuko shrugged.  
"Oh," Jet looked a bit disappointed but then readjusted his composure.  
"Hey Jet, these barrels are filled with blasting jelly," The Duke stated.  
"That's a great score," Jet nodded.  
"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!" Pipsqueak added.  
"Also good. Let's not get those mixed up," Jet smirked.  
"We'll take the stuff back to the hideout," Pipsqueak continued.  
"You guys have a hideout?" Aang laughed.  
"You wanna see it?" Jet snickered.  
"Yes we wanna see it!" Katara took Zuko by the hand and smiled.  
They walked into the forest where it appeared to be nothing but a forest.  
"We're here," Jet stated.  
"Where...there's nothing here!" Sokka complained.  
"Hold this," Jet passed Sokka a rope with a loop at the end.  
"Why...what's this do?" Sokka asked. The loop ends up around Sokka's wrist, without warning, he is pulled up by his arm into a nearby tree canopy. As a final insult, Sokka gets momentarily stuck in the leafy branches before he disappears. "Whoa!"  
"Aang?" Jet went to pass him a rope.  
"I'll get up on my own," Aang nodded.  
"Zuko?" Jet tossed Zuko a rope causing him to fly upwards.  
"Grab hold of me Katara," Jet smirked clearly he was up for mischief.  
"I don't think I should..." Katara began to say as she took Jet's hand. They gently flew through the canopy as if a romantic moment passed through the two of them though Katara quickly snapped out of it.  
"Nice place you got," Zuko looked around.  
"It's beautiful up here!" Katara smiled.  
"It's beautiful...and more importantly the Fire Nation can't find us," Jet explained.  
"They would love to find you. Wouldn't they, Jet?" Smellerbee asked.  
"It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee," Jet reassured little Smellerbee.  
"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?" Zuko questioned.  
"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back," Jet began to explain.  
"We've been ambushin' their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with 'em," Pipsqueak expounded.  
"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town," Jet daydreamed.  
"That's so brave," Katara grinned.  
"Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a treehouse," Zuko coughed.  
Katara elbowed Zuko.  
"No problem. He probably had a rough day," Jet stated.  
"So, you all live here?" Zuko questioned in disbelief.  
"That's right. Longshot over there? His town got burned down by the fire Nation. And we found the Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home," Jet shrugged.  
"What about you?" Katara asked.  
"Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever," Jet cringed.  
"Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation, and well..Zuko has had his fair share of the Fire Nation," Katara clutched Zuko's hand.  
"I'm so sorry, Katara," Jet nodded.

* * *

**Later That Day:  
**

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine," Jet aroused. "I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey."  
The helmet-less Duke is sitting on the platform between Longshot and Smellerbee. He stands, joins Jet on the table and amid cheers takes a victory walk around a fish platter.  
"Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right," Jet shrugged.  
His followers began to boo.  
"Or maybe...they are dead wrong," Jet smirked.  
His followers began to cheer wildly.  
"Hey Jet, nice speech," Katara smiled.  
"Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today," Jet nodded.  
"Well, he's great. He's the Avatar. I could use some more training," Katara blushed.  
"Avatar huh? Very nice," Jet snickered.  
"Thanks Jet," Aang grinned.  
"So I might know a way that you and Aang can help in our struggle," Jet explained.  
Unfortunately we have to leave tonight," Sokka rolled his eyes.  
"Sokka, you're kidding me! I needed you on an important mission tomorrow," Jet complained falsely. "Zuko I'd like you to come to."  
"What mission?" Zuko asked as him and Sokka exchanged glances.

* * *

**The Next Day:  
**

An ambush was in play. Zuko, Sokka, and Jet sat in a tree, clearly waiting for their victim.  
Sokka rams his jawbone knife into the trunk of the tree.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Jet.  
"Shh...it amplifies vibrations," Sokka replied.  
"Good trick," Jetwas clearly impressed.  
Sokka cups his hands around the pommel 'bone' and puts his ear to it.  
"Nothing yet...Wait! Yes, someone's approaching," Sooka grinned.  
"How many?" Jet asked.  
"I think there's just one," Sokka replied.  
Jet whistles.  
"Good work, Sokka. Ready your weapons," Jet got in an attack position.  
Sokka pulls the knife out of the tree and waits. Zuko pulls out his broadswords.  
"Wait! False alarm...he's just an old man," Zuko jumped in the way.  
"What are you doing in our woods, you leech," Jet interrogated the old man.  
"Please sir, I'm just a traveler," The old man trembled.  
"Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?!" Jet yelled.  
"Oh...please let me go...have mercy..." The old man trembled.  
"Does the Fire Nation let people go?! Does the Fire Nation have mercy?!" Jet cried as he went to kick the old man but his foot got snagged on Sokka's club.  
"Jet, he's just an old man!" Sokka shouted.  
"He's Fire Nation! Search him!" Jet commanded.  
Then Zuko got in the way, "He's not the only Fire Nation," Zuko then began a Fire Bending move shooting flames in different directions.  
"Wha-" Jet stepped back.  
Sokka stood beside Zuko and they both went on the old man's defense side.  
"But how?" Jet took another step back.  
"Yeah hard to believe right? Long lost fire Nation Prince. We kinda get this a lot," Sokka smirked.  
"Get them!" Jet commanded.  
Pipsqueak and Smellerbee poped there knuckles ready to attack.  
"Go!" Zuko told the old man. "Sokka, go get Aang and Katara!"  
"No, I'm not leaving," Sokka shook his head.  
"Now!" Zuko yelled.  
"Okay, okay!" Sokka ran off with Smellerbee chasing him.  
"It's just two against one. Hardly seems fair...for you guys," Zuko smirked.  
"Yeah, well that's what you think!" Jet retorted.

* * *

Sokka raced through the forest with tiny Smellerbee nipping at his heals. Finally Sokka made it to the camp he pulled on the rope and landed in the treehouse. "Katara! Aang! Let's go now! Zuko's in trouble!"  
"What?! What's wrong with Zuko?" Katara came running up to her brother.  
"Jet went to rob an old man and Zuko and I went to save him and Zuko showed himself as Fire Nation and Jet went CRAZY!" Sokka cried.  
"But..." Katara gasped.  
"Let's go," Aang nodded.

* * *

"Ha! Missed me!" Jet coughed as he rolled out of the way of another fire blast. "Pipsqueak go make sure Katara and the others don't show up. We have bigger plans and we don't need any distractions!"  
Pipsqueak nodded and ran off.  
"Oh yeah what are these bigger plans of yours?" Zuko said as he ducked just in time to dodge a few punches.  
"Those Fire Nation rats won't come back here ever again once we blow the dam!" Jet laughed.  
"There are innocent citizen's down there!" Zuko yelled.  
"This is war. You have to expect loss," Jet shrugged as he went for a forceful blow but was knocked out of the way by an icy blast. "AAAAHH!" Jet flew back and hit a tree.  
"You monster!" Katara cried.  
"Katara please," Jet looked up.  
"No! You are nothing but a bully going after a bigger bully!" Katara wailed. "You've lied to your Freedom Fighters, claiming that you are saving these people but, you're going to kill them off! That's why you'll never get that chance ever again!" Katara bit her lip, but then her composure changed to confidence.  
Some Fire Nation soldiers came out of the bushes detaining Jet and the rest of the Freedom fighters.  
"I'm sorry..." Katara closed her eyes fighting back tears.  
"No! Katara! You'll pay for this!" Jet called out as he was dragged off.  
Aang then came riding on Appa and everyone loaded up.  
"Hey Katara I'm sorry about well everything," Zuko tried to comfort Katara.  
"Not it's okay," Katara sniffled.  
"And what's about the whole 'we're engaged' thing anyways?" Zuko smirked.  
"Oh it was nothing," Katara giggled.  
"Are you sure?" Zuko chuckled.  
"Yes I'm sure," She smiled.

* * *

**PrettyBender: I hope you guys like this XD **


	12. Episode Eleven: The Great Divide

**PrettyBender: And for division, I give you the great divide ^^  
**

* * *

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air.  
__Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished.  
__A hundred years passed and my brothers and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.  
_

* * *

"Um...aren't you forgetting the TARP?" Katara asked her brother.  
"Right...got it," He picks up the rolled up tarp and throws it through the open flap and into the tent.  
"Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp on TOP of the tent. You know, so we don't get RAINED on," Katara said crossly.  
"Ordinarily you'd be right, but seeing how it's the dry season, you're not. Besides, that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket," Sokka explained.  
"But what if it DOES rain?" Katara gestured.  
"But what if it doesn't? Then I would have put the tarp up for nothing," Sokka cried.  
"You're...arg! You're infuriating!" Katara gritted her teeth.  
"Katara, why don't you worry about gathering the firewood because that kindling's looking PRETTY sorry," Sokka retorted.  
"Well if you don't like my firewood...have it!" Katara exploded as she through the wood at Sokka.  
"Fine by me! If you're not going to do your job," Sokka yanks the rope securing the tent to its to one of its supports. It falls down in a heap, "...urg!"  
"Okay, I got the grub if you guys got the...Hey, where's the campfire? And what happened to the tent?" Aang asked as he approached.  
"Why don't you ask Miss Know It All? Queen of the Twigs!" Sokka snapped.  
Oh yeah? Well you're Mister Lazy Bum, King of the...Tents!" Katara growled as she threw a stick at him.  
"Okay, listen guys. Harsh words won't solve problems, action will. Why don't you just switch jobs?" Aang shrugged with a small laugh.  
"Sounds good," Katara nodded.  
"Whatever," Sokka rolled his eyes.  
"You see that? Settling feuds and making peace. All in a day's work for the Avatar," Aang smiled.  
Momo and Appa were now fighting over melon. Aang then cuts in with a blast of air, giving Momo the smaller piece. Momo then began chittering a complaint.  
"Come on Momo, that's fair. Appa's got FIVE stomachs," Aang explained.  
"What's wrong with them?" Zuko approached Aang.  
"They got in a small fight but it was nothing the AVATAR couldn't handle," Aang smirked.

* * *

"Here it is, guys, the Great Divide," Aang smiled.  
"Wow! I could just stare at it forever," Katara grinned.  
"Okay. I've seen enough," Sokka said unimpressed.  
"How can you not be fascinated, Sokka? This is the largest canyon in the entire world," Katara gestured.  
"Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away," Zuko said as he sighed clearly annoyed with there complaints.  
Then someone pushed Zuko out of the way, "Hey! If you're looking for the Canyon Guide, I was here first!" The man yelled.  
"Ooooo...canyon guide. Sounds informative," Katara smiled.  
"Believe me, he's more than a tour guide, he's an earthbender. And the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help. And he's takin' MY tribe across next!" The man cried.  
While he is speaking, Sokka emerges from behind him and silently starts to mock him by opening and closing his hand in the "this guy talk too much" gesture. At the conclusion of the Scout's talk he looks at Sokka, who feigns innocence and walks off towards Zuko.  
"Calm down, we know you're next," Zuko rolled his eyes.  
"You wouldn't be calm if the Fire Nation destroyed YOUR home and forced YOU to flee. My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se!" The scout cried.  
"You're a refugee," Katara stated.  
"Humph. Tell me somethin' I don't know," The scout huffed.  
"Is that your tribe?" Zuko pointed to a bunch of dirt bags approaching.  
"It most certainly is NOT," The scout said in disgust. "That's the Zhang tribe. A bunch of low-life thieves. They've been the enemies of my tribe for 100 years. Hey Zhangs! I'm savin' a spot for my tribe so don't even THINK of stealing it!"  
"Where are the rest of the Gan Jin? Still tidying up their campsite?" The leader, a crudely dressed women, sneered.  
"Yes! But they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot," The scout cried.  
"I didn't know the canyon Guide took reservations," She mocked.  
"Heh! Of course you didn't. That's the ignorance I'd expect from a messy Zhang! So unorganized and ill prepared for a journey," The scout huffed.  
The entire Zhang tribe begins to grumble loudly at this, an angry mob is clearly about to take place. Zuko and Katara looking disconcerted, Momo behind them in the background sitting on a piles of rocks on the lip of the canyon. Suddenly, the sound of moving earth is heard. The rocks underneath Momo quiver and begin to split apart. Momo jumps as the rocks are picked up and thrown by an old man, the Canyon Guide, in a straw hat and green clothing.  
"Sorry about the wait, youngsters. Who's ready to cross this here canyon?" The Canyon Guide gestured to the beautiful canyon below.  
"Um...one of them I think," Katara sighed.  
"I was here first! My party's on their way!" The Scout cried.  
"I can't guide people who aren't here," The Canyon Guide shrugged.  
"Guess you guys'll have to make the trip tomorrow," The Zhang Leader mocked.  
"Wait! Here they come!" The Scout pointed to a clean cut tribe approaching.  
"You're not seriously going to cave into these spoiled Gan Jins! I mean, we're refugees too! And we've got sick people that need shelter," The Zhang Leader grumbled.  
"I...uh...well..." The confused Canyon Guide had no way to comply.  
"We've got old people who are weary from traveling," The Scout whined.  
"Sick people get priority over old people," The Zhang Leader growled.  
"Maybe you Zhang's wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs," The Gan Jin Leader snapped.  
"If you Gan Jins weren't so clean, maybe you wouldn't live to be so old," The Zhang Leader cried.  
"I could smell your stink a mile away," The Gan Jin Leader huffed.  
"Well Aang, ready to put your peace making skills to the test?" Zuko asked smugly.  
"I... don't know. A fight over chores is one thing. These people have been feuding for 100 years," Aang said with doubt in his voice.  
"Everyone, listen up! This is the Avatar! And if you give him a chance, I'm sure he can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy," Katara spoke up.  
"Uh...you could share the earthbender and travel together?" Aang shrugged.  
"Absolutely not! We'd rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel with those stinking thieves," The Gan Jin Leader cried.  
"That could be arranged," Zuko rolled his eyes.  
"We wouldn't travel with you pompous fools anyways!" The Zhang Leader yelled.  
"I am not pompous!" The Gan Jin Leader said pompously.  
Alright! Here's the deal! We're all going down together and Appa here will fly your sick and elderly across. Does that seem fair?" Aang said with rage in his voice.  
The two leaders grunted with approval.

* * *

"Sorry Appa. You'll have to do this on your own," Aang said as the sick and elderly on his back.  
"This feuding tribe stuff is serious business. Are you sure it's a good idea getting involved in this?" Sokka asked.  
"To tell the truth, I'm not sure. But when have I ever been?" Aang grinned.  
"He's the Avatar, Sokka. Making peace between people is his job," Zuko snickered.  
"His job's gonna make us cross this whole thing on foot, isn't it?" Sokka sighed.  
"Okay, now comes the bad news. No food allowed in the canyon. It attracts...dangerous predators," The Canyon Guide said.  
"No food! This is ridiculous," The Gan Jin Leader cried.  
"Aww, you babies can go a day without food. Would you rather be hungry...or dead?" The Guide asked. "Now, we're headin' down in 10 minutes. All food better be in your gut, or in the garbage!"  
"Appas's gonna take good care of you until we get there. See ya on the other side, buddy. Yip, yip!" Aang sighed.  
The guide made some quick earthbending motions to open up the Canyon.  
"Nice bending!" Aang complimented.  
"The job's much more than bending, kid. Folks want information," The Guide explained. "Many of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed. Experts tell us this canyon was most likely carved into the ground by Earth Spirits who were angry at local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice."  
Zuko and Sokka exchanged glances as the ground began to rumble.  
"Guess the spirits are still angry! Hope you all brought sacrifices," The Guide chuckled. "Okay...everyone stand clear of the wall," Then he took out the bridge the crossed on.  
"Why'd you do that?" Zuko gulped.  
"These people are fleeing the Fire Nation, aren't they? I gotta make sure we can't be followed. We'll be safe now," The Guide explained.  
Then a massive, insect shaped silhouette appears in the dust behind the Guide. A pincer emerges from the dust and picks up the Guide, who yelps in surprise. Aang, who airbends the dust away with a yell. The monster is revealed, it's a huge, black insect like creature with four legs, red eyes, and a long thin mouth with teeth. The Canyon Guide is in the creature's mouth, screaming.  
"We gotta help him!" Zuko raced into action. Zuko knew these refuges wouldn't take kindly to a Firebender but a life depended on it. Katara catching onto what Zuko was doing sprang into action with him opening her water bottle and began to bend. As a wonderful show began to take place of fire, water, then steam blinding the creature causing him to drop the guide and to flee.  
"What was that?" Zuko gasped.  
"Canyon crawler," The Guide wheezed in pain, "Oh, ugh! And there's sure to be more."  
"Your arms...they're broken," Katara gulped.  
"Without my arms, I got no bending. In other words..." The Guide coughed.  
"We're trapped in this canyon," Aang cried.

* * *

"I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so we wouldn't have to deal with things like... canyon crawlers..." Sokka asked.  
"It's the Zhangs! They took food down here, even after the guide told them not to!" The Gan Jin Leader pointed.  
"What! If there's anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you pampered Gan Jins!" The Zhang Leader argued.  
"I hope you're happy. We're stuck in the canyon with no way out," The Gan Jin Leader whined.  
"Why don't you thank yourself, food hider!" The Zhang Leader growled.  
"Look. Sticking together is the only way to..." Aang began to state.  
"I'm not walkin' another step with the likes of them," The Zhang Leader grumbled.  
"Now, there's something we can agree on," The Gan Jin Leader rolled his eyes.  
"Any ideas?" Aang said looking at his friends.  
"No bending. We need to get out of this canyon. I won't die down here! I won't become part of the food chain!" The Guide was getting hysterical.  
"See? We're going to become part of the food chain because of YOU!" The Gan Jin Leader blamed.  
"Sure. Unjustly blame the Zhangs like you ALWAYS do!" The Zhang Leader retorted.  
"Gladly!" The Gan Jin Leader snapped.  
Then a gust of wind separated the two groups. "ENOUGH! I thought I could help you guys get along, but I guess that's not going to happen," Aang yelled. "We should split up. Gan Jins on this side...and Zhangs on that side. We'll travel in two separate lines."  
"Sokka, you go with the Zhangs, and Katara, you go with the Gan Jins. See if you can figure out why they hate each other so much and Zuko you'll come with me and The Canyon Guide," Aang told them.

* * *

"So, you guys aren't going to put up your tarps?" Sokka asked.  
"What for? It's the dry season," The Zhang leader asked Sokka.  
"Exactly!" Sokka grinned.  
"Besides, we like to use the tarp as a blanket," She said.  
"Finally, someone gets it," Sokka nodded.

* * *

"You really think it'll rain?" Katara asked as the Gan Jin Leader put the tarp over the tent.  
"No, but you can never be too careful, right?" The Gan Jin Leader asked.  
Katara smiled.

* * *

**Later:  
**

"Would you care for some bread, Katara?" The Gan Jin Leader offered.  
"So it was you guys who had food!" Katara gasped.  
"Oh come now. You really think that tribe of thieves isn't smuggling food? Why should MY people go hungry when the sneaky Zhangs are stuffing their faces?" The Gan Jin Leader asked her.  
"Well, I guess it's okay if everyone's doing it," Katara hesitated as she took a bite of bread, "So, why does your tribe hate the Zhang so much?"  
"You seem like a smart girl, Katara. I bet you would enjoy hearing some history," The Gan Jin Leader smiled. "The patriarch of our tribe, Jin Wei, was an earthbender warrior who was assigned an important duty; transporting our sacred orb from the Great Eastern Gate to the Great Western Gate. Taking the orb from the east to the west represents the sun's rising and setting. It was our tribe's ancient redemption ritual...but as he approached the gate, Jin Wei was attacked by one of the Zhang! A vermin, named Wei Jin, who looked at the orb with envy. That coward, Wei Jin, knocked Jin Wei to the ground and stole our sacred orb. Our people have never forgotten. You can never trust a Zhang."

* * *

"Care for some meat?" The Zhang Leader asked Sokka.  
"Would I!?" He rejoiced.  
"I know what you must be thinking. We're horrible for endangering everybody by bringing food down here," The Zhang Leader nodded.  
"Mm hmm!" Sokka just ate hungerly.  
"The Gan Jin think so badly of us they probably assumed we brought food in and decided to bring food in themselves. That's why we brought food in," The Zhang Leader explained.  
"Mmmm!" Sokka who was still munching.  
"Our conflict with the Gan Jin goes back over a hundred years...Our forefather, Wei Jin, was leaving the western gate of our village...when he saw a figure in the distance. It was a man of the Gan Jin tribe, Jin Wei, collapsed on the ground. Noble Wei Jin stopped to help him. Jin Wei was transporting a sacred orb, a very powerful relic used in his tribe's redemption ritual. Wei Jin tried to tend to the man's wounds, but Jin Wei insisted the orb was more important, and asked him to take it back to his tribe. Kind Wei Jin promised to send help for the man as soon as he could, but as Wei Jin crossed the border to return the orb into Gan Jin territory he was arrested! Instead of thanking him for his kind and selfless deed, they sentenced him to twenty long years in prison. We Zhang's will never forget that injustice.  
"That's just terrible," Sokka the pointed to her leg of meat, "You gonna finish that?"  
She takes a bite in response. Sokka looks depressed and slumps a bit.

* * *

"Sure would be nice to be around one of those campfires, telling stories and laughing," Aang sighed as Momo approached him and began to chitter, "It's okay, Momo, we'll be out of here soon enough and then we can eat our weight in leechy nuts!"  
Momo then catches a bug and offers it to Aang.  
"Nah, I'll wait for the leechy nuts," Aang nodded.  
"I hope Katara and Sokka are doing okay," Zuko sighed as he through a small twig into the their small fire.  
"It's lonely, isn't it? Being impartial," The Canyon Guide asked.  
"I wish I could help these people get along, but it just seems impossible. Anyhow, I guess our biggest problem is getting out of here," Aang replied.  
"I'm not so sure the two problems are unrelated," Zuko scratched his head then his stomach growled. "Man, I'm hungry."  
"You and me both," Aang sighed as he lied down ready to go to sleep.

* * *

"All clear! We're almost to the other side," The Guide called out.  
"Katara, Sokka, will these people cooperate long enough to get out of the canyon?" Zuko asked miserably.  
"I don't think so, Zuko, the Zhang's really wronged the Gan Jins. They ambushed Jin Wei and stole the sacred orb," Katara grumbled.  
"What are you talking about?" Aang butt in.  
"Yeh, Katara, what are you talking about? Wei Jin didn't steal the orb, he was returning it to their village gate and was wrongfully punished by the Gan Jin," Sokka retorted.  
"Not punished enough if you ask me!" Katara responded.  
"Okay! Okay! I get it! Now I need your help. Let's get everyone together at the base of the canyon wall," Aang split them up.  
"You believe me, right Zuzu?" Katara looked up at him flashing her baby blues.  
"I don't know Tara only if we knew someone who knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin then they could tell us what happened," Zuko sighed.  
"Please everyone! As soon as we get out of here we can eat, and then go our separate ways, but I need you all to put your heads together and figure out a way up this cliff," Aang asked.  
"Maybe the Zhang can climb the walls with their long, disgusting fingernails," The Leader of the Gan Jin cried.  
"Oh, sorry! I forgot that to the Gan Jin, unclipped fingernails is a crime punishable by twenty years in jail!" The Zhang Leader retorted.  
"Why you dirty thief!"  
"You pompous fool!"  
"Guys! FOCUS! How many times do I have to say it? Harsh words won't solve problems, ACTION will!" Aang yelled.  
"Perhaps the Avatar is right," The Zhang Leader said smugly.  
"Yes, perhaps he is," The Gan Jin Leader nodded.  
"Harsh words will never solve our problems..." The Zhang Leader smirked as she drew her sword.  
"...action will!" The Gan Jin Leader snickered as he drew his sword.

* * *

"To the death! And let this be the end of this rivalry!" The Gan Jin Leader yelled/  
"You know, I take it back! Harsh words aren't so bad!" Aang said nervously.  
The leaders ignore him and begin the fight in earnest. After several feints and thrusts, they push each other apart. The Gan Jin's lower beard falls off, and one of the Zhang's hair braids falls off. They rush at each other again, but as they meet Aang brings his stuff down and blows the two sides backwards. Aang who was breathing heavily, a savage look was on his face. He looks over to the Gan Jin on his left and his jaw drops. The Gan Jin, where a wrapped blanket of food has opened and spilled its contents all over.  
"Is that... food? Everyone smuggled food down here!? UNBELIEVABLE! You guys put our lives in danger because you couldn't go without a snack for a day!? You are all...AWFUL!" Aang cried.  
Zuko, who looked desperately hungry, glanced down at a chicken leg and licked his lips.  
Aang then looks at a pie sitting perfectly on a blanket, "So hungry...is that...egg custard in that tart?"  
"Oh no! That's a lot of canyon crawlers!" Katara cried.  
"You guys fight them off I'll melt a path into place!" Zuko yelled as he rubbed his hands together, "I can do this," but his eyes landed on that meat and his stomach let out a growl, "Focus Zuko, " He told himself.  
"We barely survived one!" Sokka cried.  
"They're coming back for me! They've had a taste, and they're coming back for me!" The Canyon guide cried.  
"Sokka, wait! I don't care about this stupid feud! I just want us to get out of here alive," Katara cried.  
"Me too. I only took their side because they fed me," Sokka shrugged.  
"I got it! Everyone run!" Zuko pointed.  
Everyone raced up the hill avoiding the canyon crawlers, Zuko, Katara, and Aang helped with there bending and they all finally made it.  
"I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that," The Zhang Leader complimented the Gan Jin.  
"And I never knew you Zhang's were so reliable in a pinch," The Gan Jin complimented.  
"Perhaps we're not so different after all," The Zhang Leader nodded.  
"Too bad we can't rewrite history. You thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei!" The Gan Jin yelled.  
"You tyrants unjustly imprisoned We Jin for twenty long years!" The Zhang Leader drew her sword.  
"Wait a second! Jin Wei? Wei Jin? I know those guys!" Aang cried.  
"Yes, yes, we're all aware of the story," The Gan Jin Leader nodded.  
"No! I mean I really knew them. I may not look it, but I'm 112 years old. I was there a hundred years ago on the day you're talking about...There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened. First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies, they were brothers, twins in fact and they were eight and most importantly, they were just playing a game! The sacred orb from the legend...that was the ball. And the eastern and western gates were the goal posts. Jin Wei had the ball and was running toward the goal when he fell and fumbled it. Win Jei didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it back toward the other goal. But he stepped out of bounds, so the official put him in the penalty box, not for twenty long years, but for two short minutes. There was no stealing and no putting anyone in prison. Just a game."  
"You're saying the sacred orb was actually a sacred ball?" The Zhang Leader asked  
"Nope, just a regular ball," Aang explained.  
"What about our tribe's redemption ritual?" Gan Jin asked.  
"That's what the game was called, Redemption. As soon as someone got the ball from one goal to the other everyone would yell, 'redemption!' Don't get me wrong, Wei Jin was kind of a slob and Jin Wei was a little stuffy, that much is true, but they respected each others differences enough to share the same playing field," Aang grinned.  
"I suppose it's time we forget the past..." The Zhang Leader said.  
"...and look to the future," The Gan Jin Leader bowed.  
Aang then approached Appa. "Good to see ya, boy! Did you miss me?"  
"I cannot thank you enough, Avatar," The Gan Jin leader nodded.  
"Well, you know, I try," Aang laughed.  
"Let us travel to the Earth Kingdom capital as one tribe!" The Zhang Leader smirked. The crowd cheers and follows the leaders down the path.  
But then the Canyon Guide came running after them. "I'm goin' too! I'm sick of this place!"  
"That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin," Zuko said as he munched on his meat.  
"You could call it luck. Or, you could call it... lying!" Aang grinned evilly.  
"What!?" Sokka gaped.  
"I made the whole thing up," Aang said sheepishly.  
"You did not! That is so wrong," Katara said.  
"Now where's that custard tart? I'm starving!" Aang looked around.

* * *

**PrettyBender: lol so this was fun ^^ I'll be working on more ASAP! **


End file.
